


Happyfell

by lionheart_xoxo



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Vocaloid
Genre: :), A Lot of Death, Angst, Arguing, Assassination, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Betrayal, Character Death, Corruption, Death, Decapitation, Determination (Undertale), Dictator, Dystopian, Electrocution, Evil, Execution, Fire, Gen, Guards, Guillotine, Happiness Series, Hop Step Instant Death, How Do I Tag, Insanity, Loyalty, Monsters, Murder, Poisoning, Post-Undertale Neutral Route - Empress Undyne Ending, Psychological Trauma, Revenge, Revolution, Secrets, Small Towns, Sorry Not Sorry, Spears, Stabbing, The Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee, and characters, but still some undertale lore, corrupt government, happiness, i do not know how to use tags, insane leader, mostly vocaloid tbh, sorry - Freeform, your fave will most likely be dead by the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionheart_xoxo/pseuds/lionheart_xoxo
Summary: Long ago, monsters were banished from the surface and sealed underground. One day, a human found herself in the realm of the monsters and slaughtered those she met. However, she was spared on one condition: that she would break the barrier and help the monsters retake their lost surface.With the Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee at her side, Miku seems unstoppable. But for two unfortunate twins under her tyrannical rule, they face some hard decisions about what they stand for. Is it better to survive in a society where you can be executed at the drop of a hat, or to leave behind the only family you have left in the name of freedom?(Alternative summary: Miku mentions 'Undine' in a song and we ironically turned it into a crossover, before realising that it's actually kinda good? So now it's a thing...)





	1. Part 1 (Len)

**Author's Note:**

> My first work posted on Ao3! Yay! *party horn goes off*
> 
> So, this is a collaboration with Lazerkat0 over on Wattpad. We started writing this roughly a year ago (when Undertale was still in it's prime-time) and have now only just gotten around to posting it...yeah we (aka I) mayyyyyy have procrastinated a little...
> 
> New chapters posted every Monday and Thursday! :)

“Hey, everyone! It’s just me, Miku-san, here to remind you happy people of your duty! I hope that you are all feeling well today. The dance will start at midday, as usual, and I’m already excited to see you guys there! I think that’s all of my announcements for today, so until then, I trust that you’re all keeping yourselves happy. We from the Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee wish you a wonderful day.

So, yeah, have a peaceful mind and fulfill your duty!” 

The cheery voice over the speakers died down, and the small apartment was left in silence once more. The dance . . . ugh. Len felt depressed just thinking about it. There’s only a few more hours left, then, I think. What even is the time, anyway? Lifting his head, with an effort, the blonde boy squinted at the small analogue clock on the opposite wall. Ten, no, eleven? thir . . . ty. Wait! Throwing back the covers on his bed, Len suddenly leapt up and sprinted out of the room. 

Wildly, he ran into the bathroom, before remembering that he needed clothes and running back into his bedroom again. After returning to the bathroom, Len quickly jumped into the shower, not even waiting for the hot water to arrive. Five minutes later, one hand was busy drying his hair with Rin’s hair dryer, while the other furiously scrubbed his teeth. 

After his hair was neatly tied back into a small ponytail, Len sighed, staring regrettably at the folded pile of clothes in the corner. This was by far the worst part of his daily ordeal. Looking at the time once more, the boy managed to motivate himself enough to start getting dressed. His mandatory outfit consisted of a white collared shirt with a red tie, black trousers, and a black blazer jacket. Altogether, Len admittedly thought that it didn’t look too bad on him, but it was not exactly suitable attire for dancing. 

Once he was ready, Len hurriedly made his way to the front door, where his twin was already waiting. Rin was also dressed in what Len presumed was uncomfortably formal attire, with a black dress over a white shirt, a red tie and black leggings. Of course, Rin was also wearing her signature hair bow, albeit a special black one that had inexplicably been delivered with her uniform. Apparently the Committee had considered the girl’s bow to be an important inclusion to the dress code. 

To be fair, he knew that he himself, along with other people who tied their hair up, had also been provided with black alternatives to their normal headgear, but it was still strange to see the amount of detail that was paid to their outfits. 

“Are you ready?” Rin chirped, her blue eyes sparkling. She had a genuine smile on her face as she waited for a reply, which made Len’s heart sink. 

“I, uh, suppose,” he said half-heartedly, a small chuckle at their situation escaping him. 

“Are you happy?” Rin asked, again brightly. Her hands were folded neatly in front of her, and she cocked her head to one side. 

Len knew his twin too well to be fooled into thinking that there hadn’t been a note of warning to her question. 

Mustering up all of his energy, the blonde boy managed a smile. “Of course.”

“That’s great!” Rin opened the door and started to skip through the hallway, barely waiting for her brother to catch up. 

Even as he kept the fake smile plastered across his face, Len couldn’t avoid the bitter taste that arose in his throat. Why? Well, ‘how?’ was more accurate. How could she keep this up? He knew that he couldn’t. Len knew that it was important to be happy when he was outside, but he couldn’t help but to be hurt by Rin’s attitude. She never let her guard down, not even when they were in the apartment, where there was no-one to monitor them. She was always, always the model citizen. What had happened to the Rin that he used to know? Fiery, stubborn, rebellious; never failing to make him smile proudly as he watched her conquer the world. 

That Rin had disappeared as soon as they had found themselves in this mess, and Len still found himself resenting her because of that. Why won’t you talk to me like you used to? 

Suddenly, Len was drawn away from his thoughts, as he realised that he had arrived. 

It was time. 

“Hey guys~!” 

Len looked up, fighting the wave of hostility that washed over his body. Bright, insane eyes, above a super-humanly wide grin, looked down upon the crowd which had gathered. The great Hatsune-san, Len thought sarcastically, trying not to let any of his contempt leak into his expression. 

“Are we ready to get this party started?” Miku yelled, pumping one fist in the air excitedly. Her comment was met with a roar from the crowd, who were all immaculately dressed in their matching uniforms. 

They even had the same sickening smiles. How quaint. 

Just as Len had moved into his assigned spot among the people, Miku suddenly chanted, “THREE, TWO, ONE, GO!”

The boy barely had time to feel another wave of apprehension before the music started blaring out from the speakers. Ruefully, Len started to move in time to the beat, perfectly in sync with the rest of the citizens. He tried not to exert himself too much, knowing that he had a long couple of hours ahead of him. 

Who would have considered dancing to be a form of torture? 

oOo

90 minutes later, Len was finally able to stop. Well, pause was probably a better word, considering that this was only a short break in the dance. He briefly thought about going back to his apartment, but the sight of the many armed guards that surrounded the courtyard was enough of a deterrent. Besides, after dancing for so long, he didn’t stand a chance against even one guard who wasn’t out of breath like himself. 

As he sat down on the cold pavement, Len tried to spot Rin to his left. This was the part of the day that he worried about her the most. It was hard enough to be put under physical strain every day, without adding this emotional strain. 

“Wow, that was great!” Miku proclaimed, smiling broadly. “You happy people just wait for a minute, now, while we prepare the next event, okay? We’ll be back soon!” 

Len phased out her words, choosing to stare blankly at the base of the building which the teal-haired tyrant was in instead. It was better, he found, to ignore this part of the day, as if he weren’t there. 

It was for his own sake. 

All too soon, the annoying piercing voice returned. “Soooo . . . Today we only have one lucky person to show you all!” Len was relieved somewhat, although he secretly agreed with the ‘lucky’ part. Some days he envied those on stage. “Her name is Lily, and she had generously agreed to die today to keep you all happy!”

Len kept his stare determinedly on the blank wall in front of him, not daring for one moment to look away and see some terrified face begging for help. After a minute, a buzz that sounded suspiciously like live electricity was heard, and the violent stamping of chair legs being rocked. Still, Len did not look at the stage, not even after the body was taken away and the dancing had resumed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Chapter 1 posted (and already someone's been executed...yeah get ready for a lot of that...)! Please feel free to tell us what you think in the comments ^-^ We greatly appreciate any constructive feedback you may have :)
> 
> (also tell me if I've majorly screwed anything up because this is actually the first work I've *posted* so uh, I've probably messed something up xD)


	2. Part 2 (Miku)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 'Undertale' part of the story is introduced! ^-^ We finally get a better introduction to Miku, meet Undyne and *flashbacks intensify*

“U-uh, Hatsune-san?”

“Yes?” 

As the girl spun around to face her visitor, her face split open into a beaming smile. With an obvious effort, the other girl offered a tentative smile in return. 

“We, uh, I mean there’s a, someone’s here to see you,” she mumbled, with a small wave of her hand to gesture towards the outside of the room. The girl was small, and long white hair covered most of her lowered face. She didn’t seem overly happy, which was slightly worrying . . . Never mind. She would have to be monitored, but that wouldn’t be hard. The girl was Miku’s assistant, or, at least, Miku assumed that she was. She had recently requested a new one since the last one had . . . been disposed of. 

Miku turned her attention back to the conversation.

“Let this person in, then!” the teal-haired girl said brightly, clasping her hands together. 

The assistant nodded, bowed once, and gave up another quick smile before leaving the room. Miku was reassured by the latter action, and she waited a moment to see who had come to talk to her.

The visitor strode into the room in a vivid burst of colour, her literally red hair and blue skin seemingly juxtaposing her stern expression. She stopped in front of Miku, never losing her perfect posture for a moment. After a slow, commanding sweep of the room with her eyes, the woman then started to speak, fixing her gaze intently on the teal-haired girl.

“Is everything in order?” 

Miku instantly understood what her visitor meant, but she wanted to play around a bit. Her disconcertingly wide grin returned, as she countered, “Lighten up, won’t you? We wouldn’t want to have to do anything . . . drastic, wouldn’t we?” A tinkling laugh sounded as Miku saw the scowl on the other woman’s face. 

“I’m not one of your captives, Hatsune,” the redhead said, a hint of warning tinging her words. “Remember why you’re still here.”

This sobered Miku up slightly. She did remember. 

oOo

Where am I? What happened to me?

She had no idea how long she’d been out for. Her entire body ached. She was groggy, yet her heart was still pounding from the adrenaline of the fall. How far did she fall? Far enough to have killed her, she would have thought, but here she was with only a sore head and a grazed knee to show for it.

She tried to open her eyes, but the bright light from the sun shone right into them. She lifted a limp hand to block out the rays and took in her surroundings.

Bleak. And cold. Not cool. She appeared to have landed on a bed on golden flowers, the only flowers in sight for any other vegetation that would have attempted to grow down here in the stony darkness would have definitely suffocated from the lack of sunlight. The dimly lit underground chamber in which she found herself reminded her of the old ancient ruins of what was once a grand temple, with tall stone pillars reaching upwards. Engraved into the base of the ruins was a symbol; a circle with what appeared to be wings on either side, with three triangles below it.

Finally finding the strength to get up, Miku hoisted herself up off the bed of flowers. Looking around a second time, before inspecting the flower formation once again, the room began to remind her more of a memorial site than a temple. 

She had no idea what climbing Mount Ebbot had gotten her into, but she was soon to learn. . .

The Underground, as she soon learned to call the area, was where monster kind had been banished to after the Great War between humans and monsters. After the humans used their sheer Determination to utterly crush the monsters, as if the defeat wasn’t bad enough, the humans sealed them beneath Mount Ebbot with a magic barrier that only a soul of incomprehensible power could surpass. 

As Miku wandered through the dimly lit underground caverns, there were only three thoughts going through her mind:

Where am I? What is this place? How am I going to get out of here?

Just up ahead, there seemed to be a more brightly lit area. Sunlight; it must be, for just there a single, golden flower, not different to the ones she had initially fallen onto, was growing. As she approached, she began to notice something slightly off about it, though she didn’t know what. Was it the flower itself? It seemed to be almost too perfect; with its perfectly proportioned petals, not one of them wilted in the slightest, the unnaturally healthy green stem, with two flawlessly formed leaves on either side. Like something out of a cartoon.

It seemed impossible that something so flawless could survive down here, being only lit by two torches on either side of the cavity; for that was what was causing the illusion of sunlight after all. 

Was it even real? She couldn’t even tell. She reached forward with one hand to touch it, when suddenly on the head of the flower, a face appeared. Shocked, Miku jumped back, grabbing a stick from the ground as defense. The flower laughed brightly. 

“Howdy!” it said in a squeaky, high pitched and, to Miku’s delight, happy voice. “I’m Flowey, Flowey the Flower!” He smiled. “What’s your name?”

“Hatsune Miku.” she replied chirpily, giving a small smile. Flowey returned this.

“Hmm… you’re new to the Underground, aren't ‘cha?” he asked, before giggling. “Golly, you must be so confused! Someone oughta’ teach you how things work ‘round here!” He paused, looked around before continuing. “Welp, guess little ol’ me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!”

Miku clapped her hands. Flowey conjured a little white pellet in the air.

“Down here, we share LOVE through these little white friendliness pellets! Here, I’ll share some with you! Catch as many as you can!”

The little pellet flew straight towards Miku. Just as she was about to catch it in her hand, however, it diverted path and sharply hit her shoulder. She rubbed it. Flowey however giggled.

“Woops! Let’s try that again!” 

More pellets flew towards Miku, continuing to hit her. She tried to bat the away with the stick, but they kept coming. Flowey laughed again, smiling deviously.

“You idiot,” he said. “In this world, it’s kill or be killed! Why would anyone pass up an opportunity like this? Now, DIE!”

He cackled, and a whole ring of pellets surrounded Miku. She held her stick out defensively, but they disappeared without warning. Flowey frowned, before suddenly a ball of fire flew into him, knocking him out of the way and into the corner. Miku looked around to see where it had come from. From the shadows emerged a tall, pale girl. Her violet dress sported the same image she had seen when she had first fallen. Two large horns resembling those of a ram protruded from her skull. 

She was clearly older than Miku, but still retained a kind, youthful face. She spoke with a soft, gentle tone, reflecting the motherly nature of her appearance.

“What a miserable creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth.” she said. Her serious expression made Miku frown, but it was soon replaced with a warm, genuine smile. “Do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, Guardian of the Ruins.” 

Miku smiled brightly again, sticking her hand out for Toriel to shake.

“Miku. Hatsune Miku,” she introduced herself. Toriel took her hand.

“Allow me to guide you through the Ruins.”

Her journey through the Underground consisted of many of these sorts of encounters. The kind-hearted Toriel of the Ruins, the goofy brothers of Snowdin, Sans and Papyrus, the adorable Alphys and her flamboyant robot companion Mettaton, and who could forget King Asgore; the one she had been warned about on countless occasions. Unfortunately, not all conflicts ended peacefully.

Toriel was spared. After much hard negotiation, Toriel backed away to allow Miku to leave the Ruins and go on to the rest of the Underground, despite her better judgement. Papyrus, however, was a different story.

The tall, silver haired boy, desperate to finish his training and become a Royal Guard, was intent on capturing her and sending her to the Capital. The head of the Royal Guard, Undyne, his best friend for so many years, could not refuse to let him properly join once he proved that he could be a true guardsman. He hadn’t talked about anything else. Miku sure showed him. The boy couldn’t hurt a fly. However, for some reason, he was still determined to stop her. If only he backed out like Toriel had. 

This was probably one of the reasons the head of the Royal Guard hated her so much. 

The other reason, Miku assumed, was Alphys. Miku never knew what the two had, but it must’ve been enough so that after Alphys’ disappearance, combined with the death of Papyrus, Undyne was after her head. Or her soul, more like. The monsters were determined to break the barrier by taking the souls of any human unfortunate enough to fall down. 

For Undyne, Asgore’s death was the last straw.

“Human…” the monster king wheezed. It had been a long fought battle. The two stood facing each other next to the barrier. Miku had nearly done it. Asgore was nearly dead. She was so close to freedom. The only way to surpass the barrier was if your soul was strong enough, and the power of her own soul alone would not be. She needed a monster soul. “The future is in your hands. Take my soul and leave this place . . . or do not.” Miku had already decided . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter on Monday! :D Feel free to leave comments on what you think so far, we love feedback!
> 
> (also mvp Flowey for that stunning cameo, we stan)


	3. Part 3 (Rin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After witnessing another brutal execution, tensions between the twins begin to rise . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (this was posted so late i am so sorry xD)

_Slam!_  

Rin jumped slightly, turning around to frown at the boy behind her.  

“Len,” she murmured mildly.  Len, still facing the door, was silent for a moment.  

A low growl erupted from the blonde boy.  “This is stupid!” He whirled around to fix Rin with an intense glare, taking a menacing step forward.  “And you! You’re acting like this is all okay! We just saw a girl get _murdered_ because she wasn’t smiling enough, which is _messed up_ , and you’re just playing along like some kind of _heartless_ robot with _no_ emotions, and . . . and . . . . AHHHHHHH!”  The scream of frustration jolted Rin into action, and she leapt forward to cover her brother’s mouth with her hand.  

“Be quiet!” she hissed into his ear.  Thankfully, after a few seconds, Len stopped screaming.  Rin could only hope that someone hadn’t heard him.

Otherwise there would be consequences.  

The two twins stood face to face, one’s expression carefully neutral, the other’s fury evident.  Finally, Rin spoke.

“I . . . am _not_ a robot,” she whispered fiercely, voice shaking.  

“Well you sure act like one,” Len shot back.  

“I’m doing it for your sake!” Rin said, letting a drop of desperation into her tone.  She immediately regretted that small display of weakness. _He doesn’t understand . . ._ “Len,” she tried again, “I’m trying not to get killed.  Do you want me to end up dying and leaving you alone?”

“Of course not!” Len retorted. “But I also want a sister that isn’t such a coward that she decides that the best way to survive is to lose what makes her special!”

Rin tried to push down her indignant anger, reminding herself once more why she was right.   _He doesn’t understand.  He doesn’t understand._

“If you don’t even want to risk being something other than a ‘happy citizen’” - Len spat out the words - “when there’s not even anyone watching, then you may as well die for all you’re worth!”

That stung.  Unbidden, tears sprung to Rin’s eyes, and she turned away to avoid letting the boy see them.  

“I-” Len faltered, suddenly seeming wary.  He took an unsure step forward.

 _Sure, now you drop the righteous anger,_ Rin thought bitterly, turning her back and folding her arms over her chest.  She waited for an apology, but it didn’t seem to come. instead, the two stood like that for a few minutes, until Rin heard Len walk away.  

Reluctantly, Rin decided that it was probably best to have a shower.  She was still in her uniform, and the dance had made her sweaty.

The blonde-haired girl trudged into the bathroom, having noted on her way past that Len’s bedroom door was closed.  Her normal clothes were already in a pile in the corner of the bathroom, and so Rin just undressed and got into the shower.  As she stood under the cascading warm water, she tried to imagine the day’s troubles washing down the drain as well.

It didn’t quite work.  

 _Why?_ Rin thought frustratedly. _Why did Len have to snap like that?  I’m only trying to protect us . . ._ A sigh escaped her lips, inaudible over the sound of the water crashing onto the ground.  

 

oOo

 

Precisely five minutes later (water supplies were monitored by the Committee - it wasn’t a good look if you used too much), Rin was feeling slightly better.  She was in more comfortable clothes, ones that didn’t have such bad memories attached to them, and ready to go out again. In the afternoons, the Committee organised different activities that citizens were ‘strongly encouraged’ to attend. Thankfully, however, these activities did not involve dancing or death.  Today, there was an art class in the south-east room, and some sort of ball game in the north-east room.

Rin decided that she would go to the art class.  Before she left, however, she tentatively knocked on Len’s door.  

“Do you want to come to art class with me?” she asked, leaning towards the door to hear the answer.

“. . . No,” came a muffled reply.  

Rin sighed.

She tried again: “Please, Len?”

“It’s not compulsory, so I don’t want to go,” Len said sulkily.

“Len, you know that the Committee won’t be happy with you,” the blonde girl warned.  She winced as that statement earned her a sharp instruction telling the Committee exactly where they could shove their happiness.  

“Len . . . I know you don’t like following the rules around here.  And frankly.” Rin paused for a moment. “Frankly, neither do I. But it would make my afternoon a lot better if you came with me.  Please?”

She held her breath for a moment, and to her immense relief, the doorknob turned.  Len stepped out, clothes bundled in his arms, and darted past her into the bathroom.  

Rin felt a small smile of victory playing across her lips.  With a jolt, she realised that it wasn’t forced.

 

oOo

 

Sometimes Len managed to surprise Rin.  When the boy emerged a mere couple of minutes later, ready to go, and with a determinedly optimistic expression, that was one of those times.  

 _Maybe he’s finally getting his head straight,_ Rin thought happily.  Until, that was, he burst into a radiant smile.  To anyone else, it would have probably seemed sweet, but Rin recognised the cynical look in his eyes.  

Baby steps, she supposed.  Eventually, Len would see that this was the best way for them to survive.  Until then, she would have to be patient.

Rin matched her brother with a smile of her own, and offered her arm, which he took.  Together, they left the apartment, arms linked. As they turned right, a voice sounded from behind them.

“Hi guys!”

Rin turned around, letting go of Len to embrace the voice, which came with a flurry of bright green hair.

“Hey Gumi,” she greeted warmly.  

Gumi straightened up, beaming brightly.  “I’m glad I caught you two today! Where are you going?”

Gumi was the twins’ neighbour, who lived alone in the apartment next to them.  Hers was number 391, while they were in number 392. Rin has always found that curious, considering that there were only two stories in the ring-shaped complex - not quite enough for four-hundred apartments.  Although the green-haired girl was the model citizen, even Len had grown fond of her.

“We’re going to the art class,” Len spoke up, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder.  

“So am I!” Gumi cheered, grabbing Rin’s arm with one hand and Len’s with the other.  She began running down the hall, towards the branch in the corridor that would lead to the south-east activity room.  

A minute later, the three were walking through a large, open doorway, into an equally large room.  The activity room was double-storied, and shaped like an octagon. Light streamed in through expansive windows near the roof, illuminating the cream walls and white tiled floor.  All around the room, easels were positioned in two rings, with the outermost ring pushed up against the walls. Rin guessed that there was room for about sixty or seventy people to paint.  

Gumi dragged the twins over to three consecutive empty spaces in the outer ring, letting go of them once they were standing on either side of her and in front of an easel.  The easels were made of a light-coloured wood, and each had a white canvas propped up against one of its legs. An attachment to the easels also held small cups of paint, as well as a cup that contained paintbrushes of varying sizes.  

Looking around, Rin noticed that the class was nearly full.  It seemed strange, not least because their supervisor was to be Otomachi, the most obnoxious member of the Committee.  

“Hi everyone!”

Speak of the devil.  

Peering around her friend, Rin caught sight of a familiar blue rounded hat bobbing up and down to the rhythm of clipped steps.  The two eyes that were attached to it were unsettling, as always, because they stared down anyone in their line of vision. The steps stopped.  

“Come into the centre so I can talk to you all,” Otomachi called, her young voice reverberating clearly around the room.  

Rin did as she was told, sensing Len’s steps behind hers.  As she entered the inner ring of easels, she found a place to stand where she could see her supervisor clearly.  To no surprise, the blue-haired girl was standing on a small platform. She was . . . sensitive about her height and age.  

“Alright everybody, my name is Una Otomachi, but you will call me Otomachi-sama,” she announced.  Despite herself, Rin felt a small prick of irritation. She made sure to keep a small smile on her face, however, as to not let her feelings show.  She couldn’t afford a slip-up, especially not in the presence of someone as obnoxiously power-hungry as Otomachi. The girl had gotten into the habit of arresting people at only the slightest of infractions to make herself look good to Hatsune and Undyne.  

“Today we’re going to be painting.  Hatsune-san requested this session specifically, because your artworks are going to be decorating the complex.  It was something about ‘spreading a bit more cheer’ . . . or something. Anyway,” Otomachi waved her hand dismissively, “that’s besides the point.  So do your best, and know that I’m here to give you my expert advice if you want.”

“Expert advice my ass,” Len muttered, leaning in to Rin’s ear.  She gave him a discreet warning elbow to the ribs, although she felt a small chuckle threatening to surface.  

Now dismissed, the trio walked back to their easels.  Rin contemplated the white canvas in front of her. _What should I paint . . . ?_ Her mind drew up a blank.  She supposed that it had to be something happy, or something that would be nice to look at.  Maybe she could try and do something inspired by modern art, where it was just a mash of random colours and shapes that convey an emotion.  Or maybe she could paint something that made her happy . . . Like oranges! Oranges made her happy.

Oranges it was.  

Rin dipped a thick brush into the orange paint, drawing a large circle in the middle of her canvas.  She proceeded to colour it in completely, before washing her brush and changing to green. The blonde became surprised by how therapeutic painting was.  Maybe there was some merit to a few of Hatsune’s ideas.

The emphasis is on the ‘few’.  

Suddenly, Rin was distracted by a quiet singing.  She turned to her left to see Gumi, who was slowly dragging her paintbrush (coloured an ominous black) around in a wide circle on the canvas.  There was only one circle, but she just kept painting over it again and again, almost lazily. The green-haired girl had a strange grin on her face, and her eyes followed her paintbrush intently.  

“Circles, in circles, I gooo around,” she melodically murmured in soft, lilting tones. “Looking for a reason that caaan’t be found.  Circles, in circles, withooout a sound. My words can’t be heard when the fear surrounds my heart.”

Involuntarily, a shiver flitted through Rin’s limbs.  This was, well, creepy, to say the least, bordering on insane.  The girl had never done anything like this before . . .

“EXCUSE ME, BUNNY-BOW, I’M TALKING TO YOU.”  

Rin looked down with a jolt to see Otomachi staring up at her indignantly, hand on hips.   _Oh crap, she’s mad at me.  Be happy, Rin . . . Be happy . . ._

With practised ease, the blonde switched on a bright smile.  

“I apologise, Otomachi-sama.”  She gave a quick bow. “I was distracted by Gumi’s painting and didn’t hear you talking to me.”

The blue haired girl _hmph_ ed, crossing her arms.  “Well, I hope that you’ve learnt your lesson.”  Eyeing off Rin’s half-finished orange, she added, waving vaguely, “Explain to me what this is.”

“It’s an orange!”  She hoped that that sounded more excited than annoyed.   _Surely even a three year old would be able to recognise my orange,_ she thought irritatedly.  

A beat.  Otomachi leaned forwards to inspect the painting.  
“It sucks.”

Rin made a startled noise, feeling a drop of sweat forming.  Pointedly, Otomachi turned her back. She started then, as she finally took in Gumi, who was still singing.  

“ _What_ in the name of sanity is she doing?” she demanded, turning back to Rin.  The blonde could only shrug.

“HEY, WEIRD CIRCLE GIRL,” Otomachi said loudly, peering closer to Gumi.  After a moment, she sighed exasperatedly, “Is she _deaf_ , or what?” 

Gumi didn’t respond.  She just kept dragging her paintbrush over the canvas, despite the fact that it had long since run out of paint.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, so sorry for the late post! Next one should hopefully be back on schedule and posted on Thursday :D
> 
> Leave your thoughts in the comments! We love the feedback!


	4. Part 4 (Miku)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second half of Miku's memories of the Underground: a glimpse at her Neutral ending, a slightly underwhelming fight scene and even more death...yay? (Also, featuring probably the only character 90% of the Undertale fans reading this actually care about xD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....rip the upload schedule xD Might post the next two chapters either tomorrow or late next week as I'm going to be away for several days with most likely no wifi ;-; but for now, enjoy!

… _ Why is it not working _ ?

She could not absorb it. What was she doing wrong? She only had to touch it to absorb it, right? But she could not. Her hand simply passed right through the white, misty, upside down heart-shaped cloud that was the remainder of Asgore’s soul. It almost seemed like she was being rejected by it.  _ Why won’t it let me absorb it? Stupid soul. I just wanna leave this dumb ‘Underground’. _

Effectively, she was stuck. Stuck between the barrier and the rest of the Underground. 

As she continued to ponder what she would do about her annoying situation, something buzzed in her pocket.

_ What the-? Is that...my phone? _

“Hey, is anyone there?”

She knew that voice, it was unmistakable. 

_ Sans? How did that punny, smiling, joke machine get my number? _

“Well, I’ll just leave a message…this is Hatsune Miku’s number, yeah? Well, judging by your voicemail, I’m gonna assume it is.” 

She listened.

“So you killed Asgore, we figured out that much. Don’t ask how. Word gets around pretty . . . swiftly . . . down here. 

“Anyway, just thought I’d let you know what’s going on. So after news that Asgore’s death reached her, the queen attempted to return to the Capital and resume ruling the Underground. She instituted a new policy; all the humans who fall down here will not be treated as enemies, but as friends . . .

“But people really didn’t like that policy. Because of you, Hatsune, not only is our king dead, but numerous citizens have disappeared too. No one wants to see this happen ever again. So Undyne started a revolution. She threw the queen out of the castle and banished her back to the ruins. Now she’s taken over as the ‘empress’ of the Underground. And . . . she’s pretty mad. If she ever sees you again; and considering this message has gotten through, then there’s a likely chance she will . . . you’d better watch it.

“Anyway, in short, never come back. You are not welcome here . . .

“. . . Oh, and by the way; go to hell, you brother killer.”

*click*

That was the last she ever heard of Sans.

Miku didn’t know what to think. She was still stuck, and the now ‘Empress’ of the Underground was after her. 

She sat leaning against the stony wall. The place she and Asgore had gone to was just beyond the castle, where they could stand right next to the barrier. 

She shifted her weight when to her shock a long, blue, electrifying spear embedded itself into the stone wall next to her,

“Halt, human!” a loud, sharp, commanding and familiar voice cried out. Miku turned to the direction the first spear had come from, just as another spear whizzed past. Sure enough, the fiery red hair, the piercing yellow eye (the other had a long, fierce-looking scar protruding from underneath the black eyepatch) and the strong, slender figure could not be anyone else. 

Another spear buried itself into the ground half a millimeter in front of her. There was no way she was gonna stick around for this.

She sprinted.

Eventually, after a disappointingly short chase, Miku was cornered by her pursuer. Undyne stared menacingly at her. Another spear materialised in her hand. Miku held her hands up defensively before cracking a playful smile.

“Hey girl, great to see you again, huh? Long time no see! In fact, speaking of ‘no see’, how about you forget . . . you saw . . . me! Eh?”

Undyne narrowed her gaze. 

“Give me one reason why I shouldn’t kill you right now, human,” Undyne uttered venomously. 

Miku cocked her head to the side, a mockingly puzzled expression playing across her face. Undyne had no time for this. She lunged forward, slamming her into the stone wall, holding her firmly in place. 

“Don’t you play dumb with  _ me _ , human!” Undyne cried. “I know what you did. We  _ all _ do! We know you killed them . . . Asgore . . . Papyrus . . . Alphys . . .” her voice cracked slightly on the last two names. “Not to mention the countless innocent bystanders! You slaughtered them all!”

“Wow, hold up!” Miku said jokingly. “You’re talking as if I’m some kind of serial killer or something, ya know?”

Undyne glared at her.

“Maybe because you  _ are? _ ”

“Well hey! I didn’t kill  _ everyone.  _ Look, your girl Alphys? I didn’t go anywhere  _ near _ her! Gosh, she was  _ such  _ a dork! I mean, sure I blew up her little dance-machine, but you can’t call me a serial killer if I didn’t kill  _ everyone _ , hey?” She giggled. “I’d say I’m more  _ neutral  _ if you know what I’m saying?”

Undyne stabbed the spear into the wall, just missing Miku’s head. She conjured another.

“Don’t you  _ dare _ talk to me about Alphys, human!” Undyne seethed. “Mettaton meant everything to her. With everything that’s going on with her . . .” she choked on her words for a moment before toughening up. “Now I ask you once again; give me one reason why I shouldn’t just kill you right now.”

Miku played with Undyne’s patience for a couple more moments before responding.

“Because it’s what we both want.”

Even though the smile was still playing across her face, the tone of voice was serious, or as serious as Miku could muster. 

The monster gave her a quizzical look, though still not breaking eye contact or letting her guard down.

Miku smiled again.

“Revenge, right~? On those mean old humans up there?” She pouted in mock pity.

Undyne glared at her.

“What do  _ you  _ know of humanity’s true nature?” the reptilian monster hissed. “You don’t know what they’ve done to us. We were happy. Even after we were locked down here, we were happy. The king gave us hope that one day we would be free, and now he too has been taken from us…” She glanced down at the remnants of the soul before looking back up at Miku. “...by you. A human. Was Asriel not enough for you humans all those years ago? Was  _ Papyrus  _ not enough? Was  _ Alphys- _ ” 

“Wait what’s that?” Miku interrupted, looking around in mock confusion. “Humans killed everything you loved and totally destroyed your life?” She gasped sarcastically. “ _ Same! _ Wow, we are  _ so _ alike! We would get along  _ great! _ ”

As if sensing that Undyne was about to do something, Miku finally got to the point.

“Hey, here’s what I’m thinking. You want the monsters out of here, and we  _ both _ wanna get revenge on the humans, so why don’t we just do that! We could bust in there and take over in a day! They’ll  _ never _ see it coming!”

The monster scoffed.

“You really think it’s that easy? You  _ really  _ think that you can drop a little deal here or there and I’ll be your friend?” She rolled her eyes. “Yes, how delightful! Let’s all frolic in the fields of friendship! Not...”

Miku crossed her arms stubbornly, but still kept a mischievous smile.

“We don’t have to be friends,” she said in a slightly unsettling tone. “We can just rule over the town.” And as if suspecting Undyne to add another comment, she added “ _ And _ , I’ll make sure you and all the monsters are happy. Just as long as we’re in charge, we’ll be unstoppable!”

 

oOo

 

“One soul,” Undyne reiterated. “One soul and you’ve got what you want.”

Miku gave her a thumbs up. 

“Don’t even worry, hun!” 

After much negotiation and debate, the two had finally come to some agreement. If Miku was able to break the barrier and free the monsters, Undyne would help her take over the human town.

Miku could not _ wait _ .

 

oOo

 

She closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air, sighing happily.

“Ahhh, do you smell that?” she asked no one in particular. “The sweet smell of revenge…”

Everything the people in that town had ever done to her… payback was due.

It was a small town, bordered off by a high fence. The entrance wasn’t what you’d call ‘hard to miss’, as it was marked by an imposing gate. However, this intimidating appearance was a stark contrast to the warm, inviting and friendly town within.

Or so everyone seemed to think.

Hatsune looked around at the picture-perfect town. The shops, the houses, the people. She giggled to herself, before getting down to business.

One human soul. That was all she needed.

Kill one person.

She looked around, walking down the neat, orderly street; one of several that converged onto a central court. In the middle was where most of the town’s events took place.

As she continued down the street, glancing about for a worthy victim, a loud voice was heard over the loudspeakers installed around the town.

She didn’t know (or rather remember) who the voice was or what news they were bringing to the town, but quite frankly didn’t care. It was only after her ears had recovered was when she finally found someone.

_ There. _

A young, married couple exited one of the shops. The wife was holding hands with her husband, appearing to be laughing at something he was saying. In her arm, she cradled a paper bag, presumably filled with groceries, considering she’d just walked out of the grocery store. The pair were completely oblivious to Miku’s intense staring

_ I should really just kill both of them _ , she thought.  _ But then again, I only need one, and besides, blood is way too hard to clean off things. _

They were so happy.

Her thoughts snapped back to her mission.

_ One soul. _

As the couple approached, still laughing, Miku’s hand felt the hilt of her dagger just barely poking out of her pocket; the one she found in the ruins. She looked around. Most people appeared to be heading towards the central courtyard for whatever was happening, meaning that the streets were far more empty than before. 

And as if the setting couldn’t be any more perfect, the husband suddenly turned around and ducked back into the shop, judging by the look on is face, having presumably forgotten something.

_ Now... _

Within the span of about four seconds, Miku had successfully gotten hold of her victim. The blonde woman cried out in shock as she suddenly dropped the paper bag, only to have her cries muffled by Miku’s hand. After dragging her out of view from the shop window, Miku quickly drew her worn dagger and slit the throat of her victim, the flower’s philosophy playing softly in the back of her mind.

_ In this world, it’s kill or be killed! _

Blood came pouring out of the wound, unfortunately getting onto Miku’s shirt, but it didn’t matter. She didn’t care. The red soul was just barely visible, but visible nonetheless. After some effort, Miku finally managed to get the soul into its container. And when she did, the feeling of sweet victory and relief washed over her. However, this was unfortunately short lived, as the sound of a paper bag dropping and the numerous  _ thuds  _ that followed brought her back to her senses.

“Oh my…”

The man’s expression was one of pure horror. “L-Lola…?”

_ Oh crap… _

Miku instantly put on her biggest grin and turned to face him.

“Hi there! Love to chat, but yanno. Gotta dash!”

Without waiting for a response, the teal haired girl made a dead sprint for the gates. Several cries of “Hey! Stop that girl!” and “What’s going on?” followed in Miku’s wake, but by the time anyone had a chance to react, she was gone.

 

oOo

 

“See ya, barrier!” Miku cheered as the barrier finally shattered into a mist of white dust.

“The last great wizards of this world have long since perished. The barrier was the last remnant of their magic. Without it, now that the Underground is open to the rest of the surface, only the strongest monsters will still be able to retain their powers.”

Almost reassuringly, Undyne proceeded to summon one of her signature spears, despite keeping her harsh exterior unchanged.

It didn’t take long for the humans to realise what had happened, but alas, the invasion was an easy one. The humans’ determination was not nearly as strong as it once was, now that the great wizards of old were gone. Once Miku was in power, it was almost as if she always had been.

The old rules were quickly abolished, too. Miku already knew what the laws of her perfect society looked like, and with the Royal Guard of the Underground at her and Undyne’s command, and the formation of the brand-new ‘Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee’ (comprised of the few friends that Miku did have in the town), they weren’t too hard to enforce, either (it only took several arrests made by the loyal Royal Guard of the Underground and a few public executions, the latter proving extremely effective).

And thus, the barrier was destroyed and the monsters had returned to the surface, hoping to escape the prison that was the Underground forever. Which they did, in a way.

The end of an era, and now the beginning of a new one. Everyone was going to live happily ever after...

“After all, your happiness is our happiness!” Miku concluded as she stood on the balcony of what was once most likely something important. Was it? She couldn’t remember, and quite frankly couldn’t care less. 

The town was flooded with the sound of Miku’s shrill, insane laughter. She spoke into the microphone again.

“So live happily!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love these Undertale cameos, anyways, next chapter either tomorrow or sometime next week. After that, it should be back to the Monday/Thursday schedule :)


	5. Part 5 (Undyne)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, an Undyne chapter! As she takes in her new life, she can't help but remember those she's lost to get here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEEK so sorry for not posting this sooner, was away for a week without wifi lmao. Anyway, double upload tonight, then back to normal schedule :)

“This is all for the better,” Undyne told herself as she looked out the window of her apartment. She’d been telling herself this every day all week. Her conscience had gotten particularly heavy over the past few days and she seemed to be feeling less and less determined. However, she still had the Royal Guard, she still had power, she was still okay.

_ But it’s just not the same.  _ They’re _ not here. _

_ Snap out of it, punk! _

She let go of the curtain, letting it fall back into place over the window, covering her view of the compound’s courtyard.

_ Besides, revenge won’t bring anyone back. The monsters are happy; that’s all you’ve ever wanted. _

She stepped back, sighing. 

_ The monsters that are  _ left _ , that is. _

Hatsune had slain nearly everyone in the underground as she made her way back to the surface; save the Royal Guard and a few lucky citizens who’d kept themselves out of her way. As for everyone else, they had not been so lucky. Alphys, Papyrus, even Asgore.

She missed Papyrus. And Alphys, for that matter, but Alphys was just so . . . distant. She loved her, sure, but she was just so reclusive. It’s hard to get to properly know someone when they never tell you any of their problems. Papyrus was like her overly-attached brother. She never thought she’d ever lose him; that’s why she’d never let him join the Guard. Papyrus could never go into battle. He’d just get ripped into little smiling shreds! When her worst nightmare became a reality; that was when she’d lost it.

Just as she was contemplating this, she was caught off guard by a sickly sweet voice over the loudspeakers, making her jump.

“Hey guys! It’s me, Miku-san, here to remind you happy people of your duty!  Hopefully everyone’s feeling great today! As per usual, the dance will start at midday. Can’t wait to see you all there! I’m already super excited just thinking about seeing all your happy, smiling faces again! I’m sure that you’re all keeping yourselves happy. So have a super day! From: the Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee! Buh-bye for now!”

Undyne rolled her eyes.

_ At least  _ she’s  _ keeping them all in check. _

As much as she (not so) secretly despised her ally, she couldn’t help but admit that her method of keeping everyone in their place certainly worked, no matter how extreme. It sure gave the Guard something to do at least.

Just as she thought this, there was a knock at her door. 

“Status update,” the gruff, masculine voice announced through the door.

“Come in, Doggo,” she replied. She brushed a strand of hair out of her face, even though it was only covering her already-covered-with-eyepatch eye. 

The guard dog entered the room. Undyne had nicknamed all the guards in the Snowdin regiment her ‘guard dogs’.

Doggo was accompanied by two fellow guards; Dogamy and Dogaressa. The couple were inseparable, in fact, she didn’t think she’d ever seen one of them in all the years she’d known them without the other within close proximity. 

She looked at the trio expectantly. 

“So, status report?”

“Oh, right,” Doggo adjusted the cigarette in his mouth before pulling a notepad out of the pocket of his khaki shorts. 

“Um . . . oh yeah. So, uh . . . a couple more people were arrested the other day, and, uh . . .” he stuttered, adjusting the cigarette once more. Undyne tapped her foot impatiently.

“Anything . . . else?” she asked as politely as she could muster.  _ This is all old news, guys! Give me something interesting for once. _

“Well, actually, there was something else . . . I think . . . right guys?” Doggo asked unconfidently. “Something about a fence breach . . .?”

“A what?” Undyne piped up. Things had just gotten interesting. Doggo looked up from his notepad at her before turning towards his colleagues. They looked back at him.

“What?” Dogaressa asked blankly. 

“Guys . . . I’m talking about the breach now . . .” he whispered loudly to them. Dogamy gave him a puzzled expression, before resorting back to his bored state.

“Oh, just that?”

Doggo blinked once at him. Dogamy attempted to silently communicate his confusion when Dogaressa finally caught on.

“OH! The fence breach!” she cried, as if suddenly remembering something. “Yeah! This morning . . . we detected . . . that someone was trying to break through the fence!"

“Did you capture them?!” Undyne asked quickly. “Were they arrested? Hang on, does Hatsune know?”

“Well, Hatsune has been made aware . . . one of the guards told her, who then told Greater Dog to tell one of the other guards to tell Lesser Dog to tell Doggo to tell one of the other guards to tell Dogamy to tell me to tell you . . .” Dogaressa inhaled. “Please don’t make me repeat that.” 

“So here we are,” Doggo said, once again re-adjusting his cigarette. 

“Where is this person who tried to break out?” Undyne asked. 

“Um, well you see . . .” Dogamy began, “they weren’t breaking out.”

It was Undyne’s turn to look puzzled.

“What?”

“They were breaking in.”

 

oOo

 

Doggo led Undyne down to where the intruder was. Still outside the fence, apparently not having moved until Undyne was in sight.

“Hi Undyne!” he called out to her, literally as soon as she came into view. She immediately stopped dead in her tracks as soon as she saw the figure. Tall, pale, silver hair, bright red scarf.

_ It can’t be . . .  _

“Papyrus?!”

He nodded. Undyne slapped her hands over her mouth. It was really him. Of course, he was certainly scratched-up, but he was there. Not dead. Not dust. 

She immediately sprinted towards the fence.

“How . . . ? What . . . ?” she couldn’t even speak. “We all thought you were dead!”

“Quite frankly, so did I for a moment!” Papyrus explained. “I thought the human was going to deliver her final hit, when suddenly she just walked away. I don’t really remember what happened after that; I must have passed out. When I woke up, though, the place was deserted. The barrier had been broken, according to some little flower. I decided I’d better come up to the surface right away, and here I am!”

“Someone let him in!” Undyne called out. One of the guards opened up the gate and Papyrus strode into the compound. He barely had time to breathe before Undyne lunged at him, hugging him; almost suffocating him.

He hugged her back, although still struggling for air. Luckily, she let go before he began to resemble a blueberry.

“Come on, I have so much to tell you!” Undyne said. She led him back towards the compound building, still giddy with happiness.

Papyrus was alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!!! xD
> 
> Anywho, as aforementioned, one more chapter tonight to make up for the missed chapters this week, then back to normal Monday/Thursday schedule :)
> 
> (Also, honestly at this point, if HF got shorter every time there was an Undertale cameo, there would literally be no story xD)


	6. Part 6 (Len)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day and, after a shock mid-dance, Len is ready to snap.

Len was angry. As he and Rin arrived back at their apartment, Rin still frustratingly cheerful, he still couldn't shake the thought of that day's 'event'.    


He'd always loathed the dance, but that day had completely sealed his hatred for it.

 

oOo

 

"Alright guys, everyone get in your places!"   


After having to attend the dance every day like a robot for who knows how long, Len seemed to be automatically drawn to his spot. However, all of a sudden, the music started. Caught off-guard, Len missed the first beat and, in his attempt to catch up, he faltered slightly. This attracted the unwanted attention of a nearby guard. Under the visor of their helmet, he could see a face that was definitely not human.

_ Crap. _

_ Keep dancing, keep dancing, nothing to see here. _

He felt himself stumble again. He would’ve probably fallen completely had the girl next to him not grabbed hold of his arm, steadying him, before letting go. 

Finally back in sync with everyone else, although his heart still racing from the adrenaline of his pretty much near-death experience, Len shot the girl a quick smile of thanks, which he suddenly realised was actually real.

Ninety torturous minutes later, everyone was finally able to stop dancing. They stood in silence for a moment while the stage was being set up. Once again, Len had tried his best to ignore the sounds of vigorous gunfire from the stage as whichever unfortunate soul finally faced their last moments. It sickened him.

Then before he knew it, it was back to dancing.

Just over an hour into the second dance however, things went downhill.

Len had noticed the girl next to him getting considerably more and more fatigued as the minutes ticked by, but now she was looking more faint than ever.

_ It can’t be that much longer now, can it? _

He’d never really considered what might happen to people who stopped dancing. Somehow, it just hadn’t really occurred to him that some people might not be able to keep going for ninety minutes straight. It was an awfully long time to be continuously dancing.

It would seem he didn’t have to wonder much longer. For just as he thought that, she collapsed.

It all happened so fast. Many of the surrounding citizens turned their heads, but immediately got back to dancing once the guards swept in.

The girl, after realising what had happened, almost immediately fell into hysterics.

“No, you guys don’t understand!” she cried desperately. “No, please! I’m sorry!”

The sight of the guards advancing was too much for her to bare. Fueled by sheer panic alone, she sprinted. Or rather dismally attempted to as the guards combined with the loosely packed crowd and her own exhaustion meant the chase was disappointingly short-lived. 

“No, listen! Just listen, no! Please just listen!”

Despite having three guards literally dragging her away, it still didn’t silence her desperate cries of protest. However what finally did was one guard finally striking her over the head with their weapon, knocking her unconscious.

Blood splattered onto the ground just next to Len, making him shudder. But still he kept dancing, despite the hollow feeling of anger and disgust at the guards’ brutality, mixed with a subtle feeling of guilt. Had that girl not been there in the first place, that could’ve been him.

That could’ve been him.

_ Oh God. _

Time seemed to move much faster after that, because after what only seemed like no more than five minutes later, Hatsune’s voice echoed out over the crowd.

“Wow, you guys! That was brilliant! You all did so well!” She chuckled, before continuing. “Well, most of you, at least!” Her laughter didn’t even need to be amplified by the microphone to be heard for miles. The crowd, recognising this cue, joined in laughing at her sickening joke. “Well, I guess that’s it! So everyone, make sure remember the consequences of not dancing properly! Make it a great day and remember, your happiness is our happiness!”

 

oOo

 

Len snapped back to reality. He shuddered with the memory of the girl’s screams, the sight of the blood splattering onto the pavement, Hatsune’s shrill voice and insane laughter.

His thoughts drifted back to the girl. Who did she remind him of?   
  
_ Rin. _ _   
_

Kind, excitable, fun-loving, sassy Rin. The one he’d known before Hatsune’s regime. The parallels between the two girls made him shudder again.

Just then, however, Rin came out of her bedroom, changed for the next round of activities.   


"So, what were you thinking of doing this afternoon?" she chirped. "There's apparently a cake decorating demonstration happening in courtyard this afternoon, I was thinking maybe we could-"   
  
"Okay first of all," Len cut her off harshly. "before you continue, you can change that 'we' to an 'I'."   
  
Rin appeared to be slightly taken aback by this, almost hurt.   
  
"Len?"   
  
"How are you so  _ okay _ with all this?" he continued. "A girl has been arrested for not dancing, and now you want to go watch people decorate  _ cakes _ ?! That's just  _ sick _ !"   
  
Rin rolled her eyes.   
  
"Len, seriously? We're not having this conversation again."    
  
"What if that was  _ you _ getting arrested, huh?" he retaliated, starting to raise his voice. "What if that was  _ me _ ? Would you still be skipping around like some little busy bee?"   
  
"Well by the way you've been acting lately, I wouldn't be surprised if you  _ were _ the next one to get yourself arrested," Rin replied passive-aggressively, a hint of warning in her voice which quickly lightened as she continued. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be in the courtyard watching cake decorating if you need me."   
  
Len was ready to snap.    
  
_ The nerve... _ __   
  
"Gosh, some days I could even mistake you for Hatsune~san herself!"   
  
That did it. He'd finally gone too far. Rin let out an exasperated groan.   
  
"Fine!" she finally snapped back at him. " _ You _ can mope around in here for the rest of the day while  _ I _ get the watchdogs off our backs!  _ Happy _ ? For goodness sakes, you should've seen how some of those guards were  _ staring _ at us!"   
  
"NO!" Len cried. That word had been completely tainted for him, and probably would be for the rest of his life. "I am NOT  _ happy _ !" He spat the word out like it was poison.   
  
"WELL  _ FINE _ THEN!" Rin shouted, ending the argument. "BE UNHAPPY! GET US  _ BOTH _ KILLED, WHY DON’T YOU?" With that, she turned and slammed the door, almost making the room shudder slightly.    
  
Still tense from the argument, Len sat down, breathing heavily.   
  
__ I can't believe her.

Despite himself, he felt a trickle of guilt run through him as he remembered the last time they had fought.  Rin had been trying to keep the peace at least, then, and so he supposed that he expected the same from her this time.  Was it better, that Rin was showing some emotion? Or was it a sign that the situation was finally getting the better of them?  

He finally decided he needed to clear his head. After changing into his casual clothes, he decided to go for a walk. However, as soon as he set foot outside of his apartment, he came face-to-face with Gumi. 

“Oh, uh, hi Gumi!” Len greeted her as brightly as he could muster. 

“Are you going for a walk?” she asked bluntly. When Len nodded, she added suspiciously: “Is Rin coming with you?”

“Uhh, no?” Len replied uncomfortably. Gumi was already acting strange. After what had happened in the art class the other day, he was now unsure as to whether or not he should instead turn around and shut the door.

She poked her head over his shoulder behind him as if having to make sure he was telling the truth. Len, despite not being entirely sure as to why Gumi was acting up, began to wonder if it had anything to do with the whole art class-incident.

“Do you mind if I come with you?” she asked innocently enough, her expression and voice lightening up a little. Len, despite still slightly taken aback by Gumi’s behaviour, felt obliged to accept her offer. He wasn’t entirely sure why, but it seemed to make Gumi happy enough.

They went along Len’s usual route heading towards the north-east room, but just as they got to the fork in the hallway, Gumi suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him the other way. To prevent his cry of alarm escaping, Gumi slapped her hand over his mouth, before putting her finger to her lips.

“What are you doing?” Len whispered. His green-haired companion didn’t reply, only continued onwards to their apparent new destination, not letting go of his wrist the whole way.

Their pace quickened. Len had to almost jog to keep up with Gumi, who was frantically looking around. Confused and slightly shocked as he was, he somehow felt that it was better to stick with Gumi than to attempt an escape. They soon arrived outside the north-west room. 

Gumi’s eyes darted around once more before she knocked on the door twice, then three times, then five times. 

Still perplexed, Len finally confronted Gumi.

“Okay, when are you going to tell me what’s going on?”

Gumi once again hushed him.

“You want all this to be over, right? This whole Miku... Undyne… thing…right?”

Len, although slightly taken aback, admitted to himself that he hadn’t exactly done a brilliant job at hiding his hatred for the regime. Still, he was surprised that Gumi of all people had noticed.

After a few seconds, the door opened a crack. 

“Hey, who’s there?”

“Yeah, who’s there?”

Two chirpy female voices floated out through the gap in the doorway. 

“Gumi,” she whispered back, before adding, “and the new guy.”

Len, still completely lost as to what on earth was going on, was taken even more aback by the sight of two girls, definitely not humans, staring back at him from inside as the door was pulled fully open.

“Oh hey, it’s Gumi!” the first monster, a tall, blonde and with what seemed like almost reptilian features; her sharp alligator-like teeth and green skin seeming to mimic Undyne.

“Yeah! It’s Gumi!” her accomplice, a shorter and slightly plumper monster, whom to Len resembled a humanoid purple cat, repeated equally as excitedly. Then turning to Len, added with a hushed whisper, “Wait who’s that again?”

“Oh, Catty!” the first monster replied. “Gumi just said; he’s the ‘new guy’.”

“Oh, the ‘new guy’!” Catty laughed. Len wasn’t sure how he felt about making the acquaintance of these two new people. They reminded him far too much of how everyone in the compound was forced to act. And what was worse, they made it seem so natural.  _ Just like Rin. _

“I need to check to make sure we weren’t followed,” Gumi explained quickly. “You guys start without me.” Then before Len could protest, she was off back down the hallway, leaving him and the two monsters alone.

Catty was the first to talk.

“Gee, Bratty, he’s hella cute!”

“Catty!” Bratty replied, a hint of indignance in her voice, though just as perky as ever. Then turning to Len, she added “Sorry, she’s  _ always _ like that around new people!”

Len nodded slowly, his head still spinning. 

Thankfully, after a few moments, Gumi had returned, and also seemed to have left behind her worries. With a smile, she pushed the door open and led Len inside.

The room could have almost been mistaken for the one Len had previously been in for his art class the other day, had it not been for the boarded-up windows, the significant lack of easels and the large round table in the middle. The two girls hurriedly closed the door behind Len, locking it with  _ two, three, four, five, six, seven? Seven locks? Who  _ needs  _ that many? _

“It’s for everyone’s safety, I guess,” one of the several people in the room (and thankfully for Len, a human), replied, seeming to read his mind. Her bright, brown eyes beamed at him from where she was standing, before she stuck her hand out for him to shake. “Meiko. Nice to meet you!”

“Is everyone here yet?” Gumi asked. 

“Still waiting for Dex and Daina,” one of the monsters replied. Upon seeing Len, his face lit up. “Oh! Is that the new member?”

Not waiting for an answer, he grabbed Len’s hand and shook it excitedly. “Well, I should try to make a good impression! I’m Papyrus! Nice to meet you!”

Len mumbled something along the lines of “nice to meet you, too” before being quickly whisked away by Gumi.

“Your highness, meet Len Kagamine.”

The monster whom Gumi was referring to turned around, smiling warmly.

“Gumi, as you know, until our work is done, there is no need to call me that,” she said gently. Then, turning to Len, she beamed. “Welcome, child. Please, do call me Toriel.”

_ Please don’t call me ‘child’ _ was the first thing that came to Len’s mind. He was 19, after all. However, he bit his tongue, as this was probably not the time for cynical remarks.

Oblivious, Toriel continued.

“I suppose you know why you’re here. Or perhaps what this is? Gumi must’ve told you all about us, by now.” 

Len practically gave himself a headache from how far he rolled his eyes back. All he’d wanted to do that afternoon was go back to his apartment and do nothing for the rest of the day, and yet here he was in some sketchy-looking secret monster club where nobody was telling him what was going on, and yet treating him as if he was their new baby brother. 

He’s been practically kidnapped by Gumi, had a cat-monster try to flirt with him, and now this goat woman (who is apparently some kind of queen-but-not-really-queen?) is expecting him to know exactly why he’s here?

Yeah, now was the time for cynical remarks.

“As a matter of fact, I do  _ not _ know why I’m here,” Len huffed, clearly exasperated. “Or who any of  _ you  _ are.”

Despite being taken aback somewhat, Toriel laughed it off. 

“I see…Well I’m sure I can explain everything, now that we  _ should _ be out of the Committee’s hearing range…”

She cast a wary glance back at the door before facing Len once more, her expression far more serious than before.

“If I tell you anything, you have to promise to not tell  _ anyone _ , do you understand?” She leaned in closer, her tone so hushed that she practically mouthed the word. “ _ Anyone. _ ”

Something in the way the monster said those words caused practically all of Len’s irritation and cynicism to evaporate. As suspicious as he was of the situation, he had to know what was going on. 

Even if it meant keeping it from Rin; at least for the time being.

Having apparently sensed this, the warm expression that had previously played across Toriel’s face returned.

“Excellent. Well in that case, welcome to the Rebellion.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sips tea* boy oh boy are things about to get GOOD. 
> 
> Next chapter on Monday (if I don't forget .-.) Feel free to leave comments/feedback, we appreciate it ^-^


	7. Part 7 (Rin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now suspicious of where Len has been going these past few days, Rin, out of fear for his safety, confronts him. But is it too little too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sips tea*

There’s a fine line between slamming a door and firmly shutting one.  Normally, the former would have been acceptable, but people only slam doors when they’re frustrated or angry.  And we all know that Rin was never frustrated or angry, so she firmly shut the door behind her as she entered the apartment.  

“Alright.  Where have you been?” the blonde girl demanded, hands on her hips.  

Len turned to his sister, a vaguely amused expression on his face.  “Rin, we just came back from the dance. Are you sure you’re okay?”   


Rin fixed the boy with a hard stare, fury and worry tumbling together in her chest.  Today she didn’t have the patience to start her confrontation with a plastic attitude.  This could have serious consequences. 

“Don’t play dumb, Len.  Every time we are supposed to go to an activity, you sign up but don’t go.  You know what will happen when the Committee discovers that you’re ditching.”  Rin suddenly felt tears rise up, burning at the back of her eyes, but she forced them down.  Despite this, her voice came out unsteady as she added quietly, “They’ll kill you.”   

Len’s expression didn’t waver.  “I know.”

“Then why aren’t you going?” Rin cried. “Missing an hour or two of activities isn’t worth your life!” 

“What if it is?” 

Rin swallowed thickly.  “What are you saying?” After a beat, she let a note of desperation creep into her tone.  “Len, where have you been going when you skip activities?” 

“Nowhere,” he replied evenly. 

“Well it’s obviously not nowhere if you think it’s so important that you need to defy the Committee!  I know you don’t enjoy the activities but you’ve always come to them anyway, until now.” 

“But what then, Rin,” Len asked, suddenly sounding exhausted.  He ran his hands through his hair, before letting them drop at his sides.  “What if I do keep going to activities? Am I supposed to keep doing that for the rest of my life?  Tip-toe around the guards, keep a smile on my face, dance in time with the others. And  _ hope _ that despite all that, they don’t decide to lop off my head one day?  There’s no point.”

Rin didn’t answer.  What he said was true, but she wanted to be selfish.  She wanted her brother alive, because even if they had to live in this state of reduced existence, at least they would be together.  

He was all she had left.  

Then, the door burst open.  Three armed guards strode into the apartment, and one grabbed Len in a heartbeat.  

Rin stood there in shock, before her instincts reminded her to be cheerful.  

“Hello officers, how can we help you?” she greeted pleasantly, finding it infinitely easier to put aside her rising emotions as she fell into the role of a good citizen.

“Miss Kagamine, we’re putting your brother under arrest,” one of the guards replied.  

Len’s expression was unreadable.  

Rin forced a noise of surprise.  “Oh, whatever for?”

“We have heard Mr Kagamine yelling multiple times in this apartment, and he has been skipping afternoon activities.  The Committee has labelled this anti-social behaviour. The punishment is execution the next day.”

Rin stopped breathing for a moment, feeling like she had just been punched in the gut.   _ No no no no no no no -  _ “I see.  Well that can’t be tolerated, can it now?” -  _ no no no no -  _ She gave them an agreeable smile, avoiding her brother’s eyes. -  _ no no no no - _  The guard nodded at her, before signalling to the other guards.  

In a small formation, Len in the middle, they left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive us... (btw next chapter on Thursday)


	8. Part 8 (Miku)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of Hatsune Miku. The Committee must decide what to do about the rumoured uprising. It goes...as expected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "We interrupt this tense moment in the story to remind you that Miku and the Committee do, in fact, still exist."

_ I’m scared . . . I’m scared . . . _

_ Smiling . . . laughing . . . dancing . . . _

_ They were all so happy . . . _

_ Why are you all so happy? _

_ I'm scared . . . I'm really scared . . .  _

_ Round and round through the same hell . . . _

_ This overwhelming happiness is scaring me . . . _

_ Everyone’s so happy, it’s scary . . _

_ Round and round . . . _

_ I was so tired . . . _

_. . .I’m scared! _

_ It’s me . . . _

_ Your best friend . . . _

_. . . I was always such a crybaby, wasn’t I? _

 

oOo

 

Miku opened her eyes suddenly, light flooding her vision.  She blinked a few times to regain her sight, before exhaling. 

It was a dream.  

A strange dream, but a dream nonetheless.  That was all. Right.

The teal haired girl threw back her covers and swung herself out of bed, landing on her feet.  She surveyed her bedroom quickly, to reassure herself that everything was as it should be. This was probably the most colourful room in the complex, what with her light pink walls, mint blue rug, and the yellow chair that sat in the corner of the room.  It helped keep her mood up - not that her mood needed much keeping up in the first place. Her days of being sad were in the past. 

Suddenly, someone knocked on her door.  

Miku walked towards it, starting to call condescendingly, “Aria, you know what I’ve said about mornings.”  However, she only got halfway through her sentence before the door swung open, narrowly missing her. Miku giggled as a bright-eyed man strode in, his blue hair messy and scarf half slipping to the floor.  

“Oh!  How can I help you, mister?” she asked.  

In a flurry of pink-white hair, her assistant appeared in the doorway behind him, stammering out an apology.  “I-I’m so sorry Hatsune-san, h-he just came up here and-”

Miku waved dismissively, and the girl quickly retreated from sight.  The blue-haired man however, leaned in closer, smiling widely. 

“My name is Kaito Shion,” he introduced, extending a hand for Miku to shake. “And I wanted to talk to you about your brilliant leadership of this organisation!  Your methods of running this place are very effective.”

“Well thanks, Kaito!” Miku replied cheerily.  It was always nice to know that her efforts were appreciated.  After a beat, the air became slightly more awkward. “Is that all?”

“Yep!”  Kaito turned to leave, but then added, “If you ever need me to help you or the Committee with something, just come and find me.  I’m in room 207.” With a quick thumbs-up, he disappeared from sight. 

_ Hmm.  A strange one, but I like him,  _ Miku thought.   _ Actually, he might make a good assistant . . . Better than Aria, at least.   _

With a short nod of her head, Miku made up her mind.  She closed the door to her room, before quickly getting ready for the day.  Within a few minutes, the blue-haired girl was headed out into another room in her tower near the ground floor.  She informed Aria on her way down to assemble the Committee. 

By the time Miku had made the short trip to the meeting room, the other four members were already inside.  Una Otomachi, dressed in her marching band outfit, was sitting on the side of the table closest to the door, her challenging gaze levelled at the new arrival in the room for a moment before she looked away.  Next to her, of course, was Undyne (although she claimed to want no part in the affairs of the complex apart from those involving the monsters, Miku had convinced her to at least attend Committee meetings). On the other side of the table, Fukase and Mayu were sitting extremely close together, despite the fact that one of the pair was unwilling.  The red-haired boy wore a distinctly irritated expression while the girl next to him leaned adoringly on his shoulder. 

Mayu had a bit of an issue with crushes.  Rumour had it that she had killed the girl whom her last crush had fancied - Miku didn’t like to read into the fact that she found that plausible.  All of that aside, Miku greeted the Committee brightly and took her own seat at the head of the table. 

“So,” she started, clasping her hands together. “Has anyone got any news for this week?”  She looked around the table, and for a moment, no-one answered. 

Reluctantly, it seemed, Undyne spoke up.  “My people have caught wind of a . . . rebellion, of sorts.  Apparently they call themselves the Revolution, and have been meeting up somehow to discuss the overthrow of the complex.”  The monster sniffed disdainfully as she continued, “However, I don’t see them as a future threat. It should all be cleared up within the next few weeks.”

Miku nodded intently, considering this information.  After some thought, she turned to Mayu. “Can you put an announcement about that out tomorrow?  If anyone has information about a rebellion, they will contact the Committee immediately. Otherwise,” she added darkly, “there will be consequences.”

It took a few moments for the white-haired girl to realise that someone apart from the boy next to her had addressed her, but Mayu eventually nodded in response.  

“There was another thing, Fukase,” Miku continued, “I want Aria on the list for tomorrow.”

The red-haired boy grunted, looking mildly annoyed by this request.  “Do you have anyone in mind to replace her?”

“Yep!  Kaito Shion.”

“Shion,” Fukase murmured to himself, seemingly to try to recall who the man was.  After a moment his expression became one of surprise. “. . . That man?” Fukase said dubiously, raising an eyebrow. “I have reason to think he’s got a few screws loose.”

Miku stood up and crossed the distance to the boy’s seat, eyes wide as she leaned disconcertingly close to him.  Her smile grew. “Good.”

Fukase stared back, unfazed, and for a minute, neither moved.  Eventually, Una cleared her throat. 

“Well, I wanted to talk about the activities for next week.  On Wednesday I’m going to run a cooking class, while Mayu has a book club thing.  We also need some materials for a woodworks workshop on Friday and origami on Thursday-”

“Can’t she just give you a list?” Undyne interjected irritatedly.  

“Hey!” Una snapped back, rounding on the monster. “Watch it, sushi girl.  I’m talking!”

Undyne’s frustration flared into searing anger and she abruptly stood up, knocking over her chair.  “ _ You _ watch your tongue, before you get into a situation that you’ll regret,” she growled.  

“Let’s not let this meeting dissolve into insanity,” Fukase tried, motioning for the everyone to sit down. “There’s no hope for humanity if the Committee is fighting amongst itself.”  

After a moment, Una and Undyne seemed to calm down.  As Miku wondered whether to end the meeting there or not, she suddenly heard Una muttering something under her breath.  

“Fishstick.”

Instantly, Undyne leapt up again, this time lunging for the girl next to her.  Before anyone could react, she punched Una square in the face. The fight continued as Una retaliated, with both girls shrieking at one another.  

“See, this is what insulting people does,” Fukase groaned, hanging his head.  Mayu clung to his arm, watching the girls carefully. Miku wasn’t sure what to make of the gleam in her eyes.

_ Crash!  _

A quick look reassured the blue-haired girl somewhat, as it appeared that the noise was only an empty coffee cup that had been knocked onto the floor because of Una being slammed by Undyne on the table.  

“Another victim of gravity,” Fukase remarked dryly about the shattered cup.  

“ . . . Should I call some guards?” Mayu asked.  Miku shook her head, leaning back in her chair.  _ This is funny.   _

“You know, you’ve got a pretty bold mouth for someone so small and pathetic as yourself,” Undyne sneered at the girl underneath her. “What’s your strategy supposed to be?  ‘Strut around the place and pretend that I’m not a three year old masquerading as an authority figure’? The galaxy couldn’t even contain your ego!”

“Says the monster who has spent most of her life  _ underground _ in a cave!  You’re not even close to being on my level,” Una sniffed, expression still obstinate defiant despite the fact that she was obviously losing this fight.

Undyne stood up, looking down disgustedly at her fellow Committee member.  “Snap back to reality, punk,” she spat, leaning back down to jab the girl in the chest. “You hold so little weight in this world that even gravity ignores you.”

With her piece apparently said and done, Undyne stalked out of the room, hissing something about needing Papyrus’ spaghetti.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter on Monday! :D (note: would highly recommend you bring tissues .-.)


	9. Part 9 (Len)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Were his efforts to protect Rin and tear down the Committee all for nothing? Len can only hope that his sister will be able to carry on without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry . . .

“ONE, TWO, THREE, GO!”

Even through the brick walls, Len could hear Miku’s cry.  Muffled music began to play, and Len’s mind instinctively goaded him to stand up and begin dancing.  He probably would have, if it was possible, but unfortunately, his hands and feet were tied together.  Due to this, his muscles were starting to get stiff, which was also unfortunate. Suddenly, it dawned on him what the music meant.

90 minutes.  

That was how long he had left to live.  The weight of this crashed down on him once more, along with another realisation.   _ I don’t want to die _ .  It was surprising, really, considering how much he despised the world around him.  Why wouldn’t he want to die? There was nothing left to live for anyway . . .

_ Rin,  _ his mind supplied.  Of course. That would explain the unexpectedly strong desire to fight that arose when he thought of his fate.  Even if she was perfectly happy with playing along with Hatsune’s insane authority, she was still his sister. Well, more than that, really.  They were twins, yes, but they were also best friends. There for each other, sharing each other’s secrets, laughing their way through life together.

Len recalled the first time that Rin had gotten a crush.  They had been visiting a nearby town, and while they were walking down the street she had spotted a boy with blue hair.  For the rest of the trip, she wouldn’t stop talking about him, to Len’s amusement. Finally, he had decided that he would go up to the boy himself to see if he could set up something.  Len managed to find out some things about him, but it wasn’t long before a teal-haired girl flounced over to the boy and latched onto his arm. It didn’t take long to figure out that the two were dating.  Rin was crushed when Len told her, but she got over it relatively quickly. She was grateful that he had tried to help her anyway. 

The thought of leaving her alone was heart-wrenchingly painful - Len didn’t want her to lose herself after he was gone.  He wanted to protect her, but he also knew that she was a strong person. She would get through this. She had always been stronger than him.

Another memory came to him, this one from when they were children.  They used to play at kings and queens, as a part of their ruling kingdom.  Although Len was always the knight, Rin had declared early on that she wanted to be the king.  He hadn’t questioned it, and so as Rin declared war on the numerous other nations around the house, Len followed her into battle as her loyal knight.  One time, he remembered that Rin had used ‘fireball powers’ to extinguish their enemies, to his indignance (“Hey, that’s not fair!” “I can do whatever I want, I’m the King!”).  As always, however, the dispute didn’t last long, and they went back to playing, Rin’s magic spells and all.

That was the thing about them, Len thought.  No matter how many times they might get mad at each other, they could never go long before forgiving and forgetting.  Despite himself, Len gave a small smile.  _ You might not be able to forgive me for this one, Rin.   _

 

oOo

 

And that was how Len spent the next 80 minutes.  Reminiscing; chuckling to himself while the ache in his chest grew.  

Finally, it was time.

“Hey, blondie, get up!” a loud voice demanded from outside the cell.  

Len grinned, holding up his bound wrists.  “I’d love to,” he drawled lightly, “but as you can see . . .”

A muttered curse sounded, before the jangling of keys.  The door opened with an ominous creak, and the guard slipped in.  He quickly freed Len’s feet, before roughly hoisting him up.

With one last push of his back, the guard ordered gruffly, “Move.”

“Alright, alright,” Len replied, almost in a sing-song way.  

As he was led through the dark corridor, the boy began to wonder about his death.   _ How will I die . . . ?  It better be something interesting, at least, not something boring like a firing squad.  Although I don’t want it to hurt too much . . . Most of these executions are quick.  _

Suddenly, Len was blinded with light as they stepped outside.  As his vision adjusted, he made sure to keep his wide smile. Desperately, his eyes darted around the crowd, even as he was pushed up onto the stage.  Where was she . . . ? 

There.  Oblivious to the world around him now, Len made eye contact with Rin.  She was dressed properly, same as the other citizens, although her uniform was slightly ruffled now from dancing.  Her eyes were red and puffy. Through his gaze, Len tried to communicate his thoughts.  _ Rin, don’t cry.  Keep yourself happy.  Make it through this, for me. _

_ I love you.   _

Their eye contact was momentarily broken as Len’s head was shoved down.   _ What?   _ It was then that he fully took in the stage, and what was on it.  He was face to face with a large wooden frame, which had a perfectly head-shaped hole to see through.  Looking up, he wasn’t surprised to see a gleaming silver blade.  _ A guillotine, huh?  I’ll give that my ‘interesting’ seal of approval.   _

“Alright everyone, here we go!” Hatsune’s high pitched voice sounded from above.  For once, it didn’t annoy him. He found himself caught up in the energy of her voice, which widened his smile.  “So today, we have Kagamine Len dying for you all, which is very exciting. I hope that you’re all grateful to him, and enjoy this!”  

This was it.  The end. What did he feel?  Was he scared? Not really. It wasn’t anything in particular.  Out of the corner of his eye, he could see someone moving to drop the blade.  Without thinking, words tumbled out of Len’s mouth:

“Oh, it’s tea time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well . . . that happened . . . new chapter Thursday guys :)))
> 
> (I'm so sorry)


	10. Part 10 (Rin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She just wanted the two of them to make it out of here alive. Now, Rin will have to carry on alone.

Numbness.  That was all Rin felt, even as the second part of the dance began.  She moved automatically, without thinking about what she was doing.

She couldn’t allow herself to think, or else she would begin to feel.

Before long, they were dismissed.  Gumi bounded up to her side, through the moving crowd.  There was a wild light in her eyes, matching her unnerving grin.  

“Hey Rinny~!” she sang, skipping as they entered the hallway.  

“Hi Gumi!” Rin chirped back, smiling pleasantly.  

“Wow, I sure am tired after that dance,” Gumi remarked offhandedly.  She fell silent for a moment, before sliding a sly look at Rin. “But the executions were interesting.”  

Rin stopped warily.  

“Yeah,” she eventually replied, before moving forward again.   _ Maybe she didn’t mean anything by that . . .  _

“A lot of blood!” Gumi exclaimed, changing her pace to keep walking beside the other girl.  “I don’t envy whoever has to clean it up.” Rin could feel her back prickling, but she stared determinedly ahead and swallowed.  “You know, it’s so weird. Hatsune-san has so many different ways to execute citizens, but she chose to use the guillotine to kill Len.  Even though it’s quick, then she’s got a head!” Gumi added musingly, “And a headless body.”

Rin finally looked at the green haired girl, eyebrows furrowed.   _ What the hell . . . _

“What do you think, Rinny?”

There were a lot of things that Rin thought, but there were more things that she felt. Anger towards the girl next to her, mingled with indignance and disgust.  Exhaustion, both mentally and physically, from the past few hours. But most prominently, however much she tried to ignore it, a hollow grief which she knew that she could not express.  

What was there to do?  

A better question: what was she allowed to do?  Rin muttered a quick excuse to Gumi, breaking out into a jog to cross the remaining distance to her apartment.  Swiftly, she yanked open the door just enough for her to be able to squeeze inside, before backing up against it.  The physical barrier that was now between the blonde girl and the rest of the compound allowed her to relax slightly, even though she knew that there was nothing stopping anyone from walking through the lockless door. 

Rin slowly slid to the floor, her head cradled in her hands.  All of this time, trying to keep each other safe. The fake smiles . . . keeping up appearances . . . the arguments . . . all of it was for nothing in the end.  It was ironic, in a way. After the many times that they had spoken about being killed, it turned into a kind of self-fulfilling prophecy. Rin, who had played her part, was still alive, after all.  As a single tear rolled down her cheek, laughter bubbled up in her chest. She continued to silently weep and laugh at the same time, until she was no longer sure what was the cause of the violent shuddering of her body.  

_ I’m so filled with grief I can’t stop laughing.  Aren't you proud of me, Len? _

 

oOo

 

After some time, Rin lifted her head back up, face blank and eyes steely.  Her soul felt empty, after having sobbed her heart out, but it was quickly filling with something new. Something stronger than overwhelming grief.

Hatred.

 

oOo

 

After using it for so long, her smile felt robotic, like it was no longer something that she forced herself to do, but rather something that had simply become an immediate instinct.   


Outside apartment: Smile.

Inside apartment: No smile.

It broke her heart that it had literally taken her  _ this long _ to realise:

_ Maybe you were right, Len. _

She couldn’t remember the last time she’d truly, genuinely smiled. After her parents’ deaths, sure she had been devastated, but at least she had Len. Len helped her keep her happy, but now…

_ But now… _

She had no one…

She walked to and from the activities alone.

To and from the dance alone.

Ate alone, lived alone, slept alone in the apartment wishing that by some miracle she would hear Len next door cursing to himself as he tripped over a pile of socks he’d left on the floor on his way to the kitchen in the middle of the night. Or that one day when she slept in she would be woken up by Len throwing paper planes at her, like when they were in school.

She pondered all this while mindlessly walking back from the activities. She’d gone a slightly different way than usual; instead of going her usual route towards the north-east room, she’d turned at the fork in the hallway in an attempt to delay her return back to the desolate apartment. 

“Psst...Rin!”

Rin wasn’t even sure she’d heard her name in the first place. That is, until she turned and saw the familiar green-haired girl poking her head out of one of the doors.

“Gumi? What are you…?”

Gumi frantically motioned for her to zip it, before waving her over. Frowning, Rin took two cautious steps forward.

“What are you doing?”

“Is that Rin?” a hushed voice floated out from inside. Gumi muttered something unintelligible back through the barely open door before waving Rin closer. 

“Len never told you, did he?” Gumi hissed. Hearing his name caused Rin to tense up slightly, sucking in a harsh breath as she did so.

Composing herself, she replied with, “Told me what?”

“Bring her inside, it’ll be safer,” the voice from inside hissed again. Obeying, Gumi grabbed onto Rin’s arm and dragged her inside. 

“We don’t have long to talk right now, but you have to help us,” Gumi said quickly, grabbing Rin’s shoulders as soon as they were inside. “Long story short, we’re going to overthrow the Committee.”

“ _ What? _ ”

The green haired girl hushed her again.

“Yes, you heard correctly, we’re going to overthrow the Committee. We’re trying to get the word out to everyone but we’re one person down on the planning front.”

“Wait,” Rin cut her off, “You want me to help you overthrow the Committee…”

“Come back here tomorrow at this time and we can explain everything in more detail.”

Gumi continued to go off on a tangent about all sorts of things, but Rin was barely paying attention.

_ This is it, Len. This is where I avenge you. _

“This time tomorrow?” she asked. Without waiting for a reply, she added, “Sign me up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could tell you that things got better from here on out . . . new chapter on Monday :)))))) 
> 
>  
> 
> *sobs from reading own story*


	11. Part 11 (Undyne)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne and Papyrus enjoy life on the surface as best they can. But Undyne can sense there's something not right. She also hasn't quite let go of a certain someone . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I literally just realised that this story is well past the halfway mark at this point, like yikes 0.0
> 
> Anyways, new chapter Thursday ^-^

Things were finally getting back to normal. Ever since Papyrus had resurrected himself, it was so much easier for Undyne not having to rely on Hatsune for her only ally. The whole ‘constant happiness’ blanket rule for the new society had never really applied for her, but for perhaps the first time since coming to the surface, Undyne noticed that she really did feel genuinely happy. Maybe it was just knowing she had a proper friend to fall back on, not just a bunch of dogs and a psychotic dictator.

But clearly the best part about having Papyrus back was that for the first time since coming to the surface, finally…

…SHE HAD A COOKING BUDDY!

Unfortunately, her apartment had several mechanisms installed that prevented her from setting fire to the building, but that didn’t stop her from harnessing the ultimate powers of spaghetti-making she and Papyrus had back in the Underground. 

And hey, even if nothing caught on fire, it was still pretty fun.

Even things like walking around the compound on her way to Committee meetings seemed like so much less of a chore now that she knew that she could rely on  _ someone _ . 

But the night walks were her favourite. She’d always been somewhat sentimental, and the quiet tranquility of the compound after the residents’ curfew on a clear night when the stars were all visible always reminded her of the Underground.

“Remember back in Waterfall when the only stars we ever had were shiny rocks stuck to the roof?” Papyrus asked blissfully, gazing up at the night sky. Undyne looked at him, a smirk playing across her face. It seemed no matter what, Papyrus always had a subtle aura of almost naive innocence surrounding him. Combined with his selflessness and determination, it was no wonder that they were friends.

“Yeah,” she replied casually. Then feeling a small laugh bubble, she took her sentimental stab at Papyrus. “Do you remember back in Snowdin when I would always beat you in snow wrestling?” Papyrus’s expression was enough to force a laugh out of Undyne.

“You mean when you would sneak up behind me and suddenly yell ‘SNOW WRESTLING’ at the top of your lungs before pummelling me into the snow? How could I forget almost being decapitated?”

“Well guess what?” Undyne asked, stopping. Papyrus barely had time to react before the words that followed came. “SNOW WRESTLING!”

“UNDYNE THERE’S NOT EVEN ANY SNOW HERE--” was what Papyrus had attempted to say before his friend lunged at him from the side, practically jumping on him. 

They both fell laughing onto the conveniently positioned patch of grass. It was so good having Papyrus back. Despite him at times being somewhat naive and annoying, he was still her best friend. There was no way she was losing him again.

After a few moments the laughter died down, and they lay side by side in silence looking up at  the sky.

He sighed again.

“Did I mention the stars already?” 

“Better than shiny rocks, I’ll say that much.”

“It’s so nice having a friend up here,” Papyrus continued absent-mindedly. Undyne felt herself blush slightly. 

_ Snap out of it! _

“Okay, but you totally need to toughen your guard!” Undyne critiqued. “Because that was  _ totally _ a training test, 

“Training now? It’s so late! And it’s after curfew!”

“Should’ve read the terms and conditions!” Undyne replied teasingly. “Thirty push-ups, then we can head back!”

 

oOo

 

“Hi Undyne, want to hang out this afternoon?” The voice over the phone enthusiastically continued to go off on a long tangent about some sort of event happening, however Undyne was only half listening. She cut him off gently.

“Sorry Papyrus,” She sighed. “Committee stuff. Totally wish I could, though!”

“Oh! That’s alright, then!” He replied just as chirpily as he’d expressed his invitation. “Well, I’m sure you’ll have fun!”

_ Really? ‘Fun’? _

“I wish.” she responded unenthusiastically. “It’s honestly the worst. I seriously think everyone hates me, it’s literally just the same thing every time-”

“Oh come on!” Now it was her turn to get cut off. “I’m sure the committee love you!” Papyrus reassured her optimistically. “You’re probably the best member they’ve got!”

“Yeah, but come on.” the monster continued, trying to talk some sense into her sometimes irritatingly naive friend. “I’m the only monster on the board. And besides, it’s  _ her _ ! You can’t forget what she’s done!” 

Her mind seemed to drift off for a moment. However, in that moment the image of a certain reptilian monster flashed through her mind.”

There was silence for a moment, before Undyne eventually spoke up again.

“How are you so  _ nice _ about everything?” she asked, a hint of malice in her words. “How can you forgive everyone so easily?” 

More images found their way into her head, causing her to finally snap. “Did you not  _ care _ ?”

She instantly regretted it. Of course he cared, it was Papyrus. 

_ But is he not even  _ slightly _ bothered by  _ any _ of this? _

That was their last conversation for a while. Days turned into a week. Undyne paced around the compound alone.

“He almost  _ always  _ picks up on the first or second ring,” Undyne muttered. “What’s going on with him?”

“Maybe he’s busy?” Lesser Dog piped up optimistically. The dogs had decided to all hang out, and thought it best to bring Undyne along too.

“He’s been like this all week,” Dogamy replied with a frown. Dogaressa nodded her agreement.

“Is he sick, maybe?” she asked. 

Undyne groaned indignantly. 

“Look, I appreciate your optimism,” she said, forcing a smile onto her face, “but that still doesn’t explain why he’s ignoring us.” She paused, before adding, “Someone take my shift this afternoon.”

 

oOo

 

Undyne rapped loudly on the door of Papyrus’s apartment. Number 151.

_ If he’s not gonna come to me, I’ll just come to him, then. We’re doing it like this, I see. _

Silence.

After waiting impatiently for barely ten seconds, she proceeded to pound the door once again. She would’ve probably punched a hole through the door had Papyrus not suddenly opened it with a jolt.

He was out of breath, as if he’d just sprinted a marathon, and from the way he was leaning on the doorframe looking ready to collapse, he probably had.

“Undyne!” he cried happily, but almost reluctantly. Undyne raised an eyebrow.

“You’re a mess,” she replied bluntly. Papyrus was slightly taken aback, before sighing. 

“Well, nice to see you too!” he said, closing the door as Undyne proceeded to invite herself inside. 

“Okay, since you’re my friend and we’re all cool and stuff, I’m gonna be blunt with you…” Undyne began calmly after entering the room before raising her voice. “Where the  _ HELL  _ have you been?!”

“What?” Papyrus put his hands up defensively. 

“Are you kidding me?” she shook her head in disbelief. “You haven’t shown up to a single meeting all week! Let alone shown up to your patrols! You’re lucky Lesser Dog is as generous as she is! She’s stood in for you all week! What the hell have you been doing?!”

Papyrus opened his mouth to protest, but Undyne wasn’t done yet. 

“I even tried  _ calling _ you to see where you were! You didn’t even pick up! Were you  _ dead _ all those weeks or something?! Because from seeing how much you’ve contributed to the Guard lately, I doubt it’d make a whole hell of a difference if you  _ WERE!” _

“UNDYNE!” Papyrus interjected. Undyne breathed shallowly. She closed her eyes, swallowing, calming herself. He continued.

“I know you’re anxious. I know you’re worried about the revolution and about traitors and whatnot, but I promise you...I  _ am  _ your friend.”

“Are you sure?” Undyne stepped back frowning, hands on hips. “Because you’ve been acting  _ hella  _ suspicious lately. Is there something you feel like sharing with your ‘number one best friend in the whole underground’?” 

“Undyne,” He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “Look...say what you want about me. I’m weird, I’m naive, I’m self-absorbed. But I  _ never  _ miss a meeting. And no matter what time you call me, night, day, afternoon, morning, I will always answer within the first two rings. But lately I’ve just been busy. It’s not easy adjusting to surface life, okay? I promise...I never want to lie to you, betray you, backstab you for whatever reason. Unless that reason was one hell of a good one.”

She sighed. He shook his head.

“Come on, did you really doubt me that much?”

“We’ve been up here for almost two months!” Undyne cried, raising her voice again somewhat. “What did you expect me to think? So far you’ve wanted nothing to do with the revolution investigations, you’ve been missing meetings left right and centre and you’ve straight up ignored all your patrols. 

“I know,” he sighed. “That sure isn’t like me, is it?”

“Just…” Undyne paused. “Just act less sketchy next time, okay? The committee’s got their eye on you.” As she turned to leave, she added coldly, “That includes me.”


	12. Part 12 (Miku)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miku, despite having just hired her new assistant, is bored already. He needs to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, chapter 12 already?

"Hey!  Rocks have feelings too~."

Miku gave a wry smile at the pouting girl in front of her, before placing the smooth stone on the table between them.  She had previously grabbed it from the ground to lightly rap it on the table, because she was bored. Bored because she had nothing to do until the Committee meeting that afternoon, which was why she was sitting at one of the tables in the courtyard.  After only a few minutes of having sat down, however, another girl had joined her. Her name, as she had brightly informed Miku, was Luka Megurine, and she had long, highlighter pink hair and curious blue eyes. 

The blue-haired girl started when the rock was snatched up and suddenly flung at the ground by her apparent companion, pinging off the stone with a sharp noise.  

"I thought you said rocks have feelings," Miku commented amusedly, to which Luka gave an "I know" that might have been unsettling to anyone else.  

The pink haired girl spoke up again, in her strange voice that was naturally low but ended up coming out high-pitched.  "Who's going to be executed tomorrow? Have you decided?"

“Ah yeah, there’s this girl who got arrested yesterday,” Miku mused.  “Kasane Teto, I don’t know if you know her.” 

Luka bobbed her head enthusiastically, flashing an entrancing grin.  Maybe it was fate she had met this girl. 

"Well, I've had a blast talking to you, but I've got a meeting now!" Miku announced, standing up.  Luka nodded and smiled, promising to talk to her soon again. 

The blue-haired girl made her way swiftly to the Committee meeting room, humming to herself as she skipped along the corridors.  When she arrived, she flung open the door and sat down in her seat. 

"I'm going to fire Shion after we're done today."

“So soon after Aria?” Fukase asked dryly.

“I honestly don’t blame you,” Undyne added, unenthusiastic as always. “He was weird.”

The red haired boy ignored the remark.

“So I suppose you want Shion on the roster for tomorrow,” Fukase continued. Miku appeared to contemplate this decision for a few moments before shaking her head, grinning.

Fukase looked up from his roster and, taking the hint, crossed off the name he’d just added.

“No...?”

Miku giggled to herself.

“Why not?” Undyne asked. “You need to get him out of the way  _ somehow _ .”

“Of course!” Miku agreed brightly.

“Then why don’t you want him executed? Run out of ideas or something?”

Miku crossed her arms, a teasing smile spread across her face.

“No…” 

The monster replicated the look of suspicious confusion she had displayed during the pair’s very first encounter.

“Because I think I have a better idea…”

 

oOo

 

The turquoise liquid poured out of the small, glass bottle in a thin, steady stream. With a small tap of Miku’s finger, the final drops fell delicately from the bottom corners. Hearing the footsteps outside her door however, she quickly replaced the bottle in her bedside drawer.

“Hey Kaito!” she piped up cheerily as her assistant entered the room. “You look great today!”

“Wow, really?” Kaito responded. “Thank you! And thank you also for inviting me over!”

“No problem!” Miku ushered him inside before shutting the door. “Are you hungry? My friend made us ice cream! Feel free to have some!”

Kaito once again thanked her before taking his seat at the kitchen table. 

“Do you think I’m crazy?” Kaito asked out of the blue. Miku, although slightly taken aback, was amused by this question. 

“Well, so what if you are?” Miku replied happily. “All the best people are crazy!”

“Really?” Kaito’s expression brightened exponentially. “Well in that case, I’m sure you’re crazy too! In fact, it’s probably the reason that we get along!”

Miku laughed along with him, but was in fact far more focused on something else.

_ Now we wait.. _ . 

It would seem that she didn’t have to wait long, for no sooner had the spoon reached her assistant’s mouth that he’d already sensed something was amiss. 

His expression dropped, much to Miku’s added amusement.

“Something wrong?” she asked in a sickly sweet tone. Kaito, noticing his mistake, quickly tried to recall his smile before suddenly coughing, his spoon dropping onto the table with a loud clatter. 

Miku pouted mockingly. “Poor you. You’re so stressed out everyday, so let me give you a really good medicine. Think of it like a present from me!”

Kaito wasn’t even trying to disguise his anguish anymore. He coughed violently, before collapsing on the ground, convulsing in a fit of coughing.

“What did you do?” was what he managed to just get out before continuing his fit. 

“Oh you know, a little bit of sugar…” Miku answered casually as she got up from her spot at the table, “but lots of poison too.”

Kaito’s eyes widened before once again convulsing. He clawed at his throat and chest, silently crying out in pain.

“I can’t take it anymore, so let me put you to sleep.” Miku continued her monologue, “You can forget your cruel reality and unrequited thoughts. In your crib, just like a little baby, close your eyes, and sleep for days!”

He looked back up at her, his face a mask of agony and betrayal.

“Why…?”

Miku responded to this with a sharp kick to the stomach. 

“So you can be happy forever, of course! That was what you wanted, wasn’t it? This is the path to eternal happiness!”

With a smug look on her face, she turned, walking away as her former assistant’s desperate gasping and coughing died down, swinging her door open and exiting her room, closing it with a firm and resolute slam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand there goes another one . . . New chapter Monday! Also don't forget to tell us what you think so far, we love comments!


	13. Part 13 (Undyne)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With mounting pressure from the Committee to finally crack down on the rumoured Revolution, Undyne faces one of, if not THE, toughest moral dilemma of her life. How far is she really willing to go to stay in power?

“Find the rebellion, get Hatsune off my back,” Undyne had directed the guards the previous day. For once, it seemed that they were actually delivering.

“Tell us what you know, and we’ll let you go free,” a guard shouted at the group of citizens gathered in the courtyard. “Stay silent, and we have every reason to put a  _ bullet _ through your head!”

Every so often, someone would be thrown forward, or interrogated on the spot, or just simply pushed around for the heck of it.

Undyne had only just arrived after being notified by the guards that they may have rounded up some of the people linked to the rebellion’s whereabouts.

“And if we find out that you’re  _ lying _ ,” The guard chuckled maliciously, “Well, won’t  _ that _ be fun to deal with!”

A faint whimper was heard as a couple of the guards grouped themselves around one of the citizens; a monster. Her distinct cat-like features made her unmissable, and certainly recognisable.

_ Catty. That airheaded ditz is probably hiding  _ something _.  _

“You. What do you know?” 

One of the guards threw her forward. If the situation wasn’t so desperate, Undyne might’ve felt sorry for the poor monster. She was clearly intimidated by their presence, her enormous eyes glistening with tears of terror.

But she said nothing, much to the partial delight as well as partial annoyance of the guard.

“Got something to hide, eh?”

“That’s enough!”

A loud, commanding, and infamous voice called out over the guard. Everyone turned to see who had come.

Undyne recognised her almost immediately. White hair, piercing red eyes, two prominent ram horns protruding from her skull.

The guards didn’t even wait for a command. They immediately disregarded the whimpering Catty and surrounded Toriel.

Undyne took this opportunity to speak up.

“So, according to our  _ sources _ , there seems to be some sort of rebellion forming.” Undyne paused to see if there would be some sort of response to this, of which, predictably, there was none. “I don’t suppose, maybe, you might have some sort of connection..?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” was the abrupt response. Undyne sighed.

“Oh come on, stop lying. You have every reason to at least know  _ something _ about this ‘rebellion.’” she concluded aloud. Turning to the group of guards at the ready, she added the two words that would confirm the monster’s fate.

“Arrest her.”

Toriel suddenly looked up, her eyes seemingly expanding to almost double their original size.

“What…?”

Two guards grabbed her by each arm, yanking her sharply away. 

“No!” The monster feebly struggled against their hold. “Get off!”

Undyne was about to add something else, when she was cut off by a familiar voice, the same voice that has cut her off only a few weeks ago when they had spoken on the phone for the last time. 

“Stop!”

She felt a hand grab her wrist.

“Papyrus?” She turned. Her expression, although still indignant, morphed into one of confusion. 

“Let her go.” His expression was dead serious.

“Papyrus, what are you doing?” Undyne asked indignantly. “Remember who’s in charge here?”

“Oh no…” Toriel shook her head. “Papyrus, what are you doing?”

“Papyrus, what are you-?” Undyne began, before she was cut off again. 

“She’s innocent.” 

Undyne wrenched her wrist free.

“What are you talking about? Why are you defending her? She’s a traitor.

“Because it was  _ me _ , Undyne!” he shouted as he turned to face her. Undyne felt her stomach drop. 

He breathed deeply. 

“I’m not going to just stand here as the perpetrator and watch someone else be ex-”

“Stop,” Undyne cut him off, her voice beginning to shake. “Whatever sort of… sick  _ joke _ you’re trying to get at isn’t funny.”

“Papyrus, stop!” Toriel added, butting into the conversation. “Arrest me, Undyne! It was me! Arrest me!”

“Don’t try to defend me, Toriel!” Papyrus interjected. “You’re a noble person to try and take the blame for me, but you’re also an innocent one.” He turned to Undyne. “Let her go.”

Undyne wasn’t even listening anymore. Silence fell between them.

_ So this is what he was doing all those weeks. _

It was so obvious, but all that time she had simply refused to believe it. 

“How could you?” she finally asked coldly. Papyrus said nothing. She shook her head. “How could you  _ do _ this?!” 

“Who are you?” He spat back. Now it was Undyne who had no words. “You’ve changed. You’re not the Undyne I knew back when we were living underground. My Undyne would never do this. Do  _ any  _ of this. Murder innocent people for not being happy enough. Arrest people left right and centre just to meet some little quota. You wanted the monsters to be happy? Well wake up and smell the fear, depression and all around loathing of whatever society you and that teal-haired tyrant have created.”

Undyne had to look away. She couldn’t let him see that he’d gotten to her. This was a side of him she’d never seen. Not in all the years she’d known him. And he wasn’t done.

“Please, you’re capable of so much more than this. You have the power to put an end to this!” He paused. “No more people have to die. Either for or against Hatsune…”

No one said anything. Not even the surrounding guards who watched on dumbfounded.

Papyrus finally sighed. 

“Fine. I’m sorry Undyne. I really didn’t want it to end like this. But now you know.”

He turned to leave. Undyne still didn’t look at him. Only one thought ran through her mind. And this thought tore her apart.

_ He betrayed you. You know what the punishment is. _

_ And now he must pay. _

“Arrest him.”

“Wait…” Papyrus stopped. “Wait...no. Stop!”

Too late. Two guards already had hold of him while a third securely handcuffed him. It broke Undyne’s heart how they didn’t even hesitate, despite them barely five seconds ago stunned into silence. She took a few quick breaths before facing him, her expression set in stone, even if on the inside she could feel herself falling apart.

“Papyrus…” Once again, she had to take several breaths. “As Captain of the Royal Guard, I sentence you…” She didn’t even hear herself say the next words, but the aftermath of her doing so scarred her forever. “...to death…”

The shock and betrayal on the monster’s face was enough to shake anyone. It took the guards restraining him a few moments to react, but when they did, it was even more distressing to watch. 

“...for high treason!” Undyne finished sheepishly. A tear slid down her face. 

Papyrus barely even resisted. He just looked at her as the guards dragged him away, his eyes full of utter betrayal. 

But there was something else there, too. Understanding? Surely not. He would never understand why she had to do this. Forgiveness? How could he forgive her?

Toriel on the other hand was the one who had to be held back. It took about five guards to stop her from breaking through and chasing after him. She stared after him in despair.

“Papyrus!” she cried bitterly, before sinking to the ground, her face in her hands. Undyne had no words left. Her gaze fell to the ground, but her head stayed upright.

“Please, Undyne!” Toriel turned to her, desperately clinging to her. “Child, please don’t do this!” 

She was actually begging. Pleading for his life.

Undyne stared down at her, her face still a stony mask, however her emotional disguise was melting fast. 

“Don’t think you’re off the hook yet,” was all she could manage to say without tearing up even more. She kicked the distraught monster off before storming away. 

No one could see her like this. Not Toriel, not the committee, not even the guards.

No one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst is real... (new chapter Thursday. Leave your thoughts in the comments, we love reading them!)


	14. Part 14 (Rin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two vital members of the Revolution are gone. Things are looking bleak.

Right from the moment Rin arrived at the meeting room, she suspected something was off. 

“Bratty?” she hissed after doing the signature two, three and five knocks. The door opened, but instead of the chirpy, airy voices that usually greeted Rin, Catty answered with a flat tone.

“Hey Rin . . .”

Rin pushes the door open, frowning.

“What happened?”

The faces that greeted her upon entering instantly told her all she needed to know. 

“They got Papyrus.”

Toriel was inconsolable. Meiko patted her on the shoulder sympathetically, as Rin contemplated the words that had just escaped the monster’s mouth.

_ First Len, and now Papyrus . . . _

No tears came. Just the all-too familiar feeling of utter fury.

Gumi was the first to break the silence.

“He did it to protect us all. If Toriel had been arrested, we would’ve been done for.”

Rin didn’t really know Papyrus that well. She’d only joined the Revolution a week or so ago, but even in that time, he’d  _ still  _ managed to make an impact. She would always greet him first, enveloped into his welcoming hug.

“We just have to keep moving forward,” Daina added. “We’re so close. We just can’t let anyone else get caught. For now, we can only hope he isn’t forced to give anything away.”

“Daina’s right,” Meiko agreed. “We have to be even more careful than before. They know we‘re around.”

“I still can’t believe her,” Dex muttered, shaking his head. “Undyne.”

“She was his  _ friend! _ ” 

“And she  _ still  _ did that to him.”

“Honestly . . .”

Rin finally spoke, her voice stoic.

“We can’t keep dwelling on this forever. Every day that we keep sitting around here doing nothing, more and more people are dying.”

Her response earned mixed reactions, but eventually, everyone agreed. What had happened was in the past. They had to move on. 

With or without their friends.

“No one blames you, Toriel,” was the last thing to be said on the matter.

“We just have to be extra careful now,” Meiko affirmed. “As long as they think that the ringleader has been caught, we should be fine.”

“We shouldn’t put off the uprising much longer, however,” Daina noted. “If we assume that they still have some suspicion of us, we either strike before they have the opportunity to get any more of us, or we wait until the heat dies down.”

There was silence for a few moments. Then, without warning, Catty sighed forlornly.

“I don’t know if I can do this anymore, you guys.”

The comment was met with shocked expressions from the rest of the team.

“Are you serious?” 

“ _ Really _ ?”

“Look, I can’t take any more of this, okay?” the monster stood up, heading for the door. “I just  _ can’t _ .”

“Omigosh, Catty!” Bratty followed her out, calling after her. “Catty!”

“She’ll come around,” someone said, before someone else finally asked the question. “Anyone in favour of delaying the uprising?”

No reply. The best course of action was clear to everyone.

“Then it’s settled,” Gumi announced. “No more delays. We strike as soon as we’re ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will warn you now, next chapter is definitely a BYO tissues chapter . . . (to be released on Monday) Tell us what you think!


	15. Part 15 (Undyne)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne has decided to sacrifice the one person she has left on the surface. However, she remains torn between her brain and her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> s c r e e c h (the angst is real)
> 
> Fun fact: this was actually one of the first chapters I wrote for this fic (because like, why would I write my fic in chronological order?)
> 
> Yeah, approach with caution . . .

Undyne had gotten virtually no peace of mind ever since  _ that  _ day. No, make that  _ literally _ . Her mind always found ways to draw her thoughts back to Papyrus. 

As she sat facing the wall, she began to ponder the very question that had been bothering her ever since she’d condemned Papyrus to his fate.

_ Am I really doing the right thing? _

“Yes,” she answered herself aloud. “He may be your friend, but that does not justify sparing him of his punishment. He’s a  _ traitor _ .”

She had not moved from her spot all day. Her eyelids were heavy from lack of sleep. She could barely bring herself to do anything. She couldn’t even go near her kitchen without her blood running cold, let alone dare watch any of the executions, let alone even  _ think  _ about executions.

She knew her mental state was in shreds. She didn’t care.

Or did she care?

No, it didn’t matter to her anymore.

But it did.

No, it didn’t.

Papyrus; her best friend, the one person in the world apart from Alphys whom she couldn’t bare to lose. She had sentenced him to death. Of course this bothered her. She was torn. Torn between her brain and her heart. 

And had been for far too long. 

_ Stop thinking about it. _

There was a sharp knock at her door. She initially ignored it, when she heard Dogamy’s sympathetic voice.

“Undyne? It’s time. Hatsune has requested that you attend today.”

She stood up, quickly adjusting her leather jacket and wiping away the tears still forming. She inhaled and exhaled a couple of times, making sure her voice wasn’t going to break.

_ Of course she wants me to attend. It’s today, isn’t it? _

There was another knock.

“Undyne?” It was Dogaressa. Undyne squeezed her eye shut, letting the last few tears fall.

“I’ll be there in a moment.” she said hoarsely.

“Undyne, Hatsune has told us--” Dogamy was cut off mid sentence.

“I said give me a moment!” Undyne shouted. She didn’t mean to shout at the poor guards, but she couldn’t help it. She heard them walk away. 

_ You are doing this for the people. This is what you signed up for. You are doing what’s right. _

 

oOo

 

Undyne had probably chewed the inside of her cheek raw. The sheer pain and anxiety she was feeling as she stood on the balcony next to Hatsune was indescribable.

Her teal-haired ally however seemed completely oblivious to her emotional state, her inhumanely wide grin plastered across her face like a mask. Undyne looked over at her. She had traded her usual attire for a voluptuous yellow dress with a dark purple bow attached to the back of it. Matching purple gloves and purple headpiece completed her look.

_ She’s even gotten all dressed up for it. How quaint. _

“So guys, today we have an  _ extremely  _ special guest for you today!” Miku cried happily into the microphone. Undyne’s heart was about to burst through her chest. “Let me introduce our first ever  _ traitor  _ on stage, Papyrus!”

Miku applauded ecstatically as Papyrus was dragged up on stage by two guards. Undyne could see he was clearly terrified, although it was the sort of terrified you feel when you know you’ve lost all hope.

Miku, on the other hand, looked like she was about to burst from excitement. 

“So, hopefully this makes for a fun interlude!” she continued. “Papyrus here had  _ graciously  _ volunteered to die for us all, today, after betraying our beloved monster ally, Undyne! So, whenever you’re ready, guys!”

_ No. You will watch this. Prove who’s stronger. _

“Undyne,” Papyrus called out. “Undyne, I know you too well to believe this is what you’ve become. But I know you can do better! If you really, really try! Just like what you told me! Anyone can be great if they try hard enough!”

“Profound,” one of the guards said sarcastically. Undyne flinched as the guard punched him in the jaw. Blood dripped from his mouth.

_ Are you crazy?! They’re going to  _ kill _ him!  _ Do _ something! Stop them! _

_ You said so yourself, he has to pay. _

The guard violently threw Papyrus’s head forward towards the large wooden frame of the guillotine. 

It was happening…

The guard stepped forward, reaching for the rope…

_ You did this to him… _

The blade dropped, but her heart dropped harder…

She could only telepathically communicate an apology she knew would never reach him.

_ I’m sorry… _

 

oOo

 

Tears still streaming down her face, Undyne quite literally threw open the door to her room. She sprinted inside, slamming it with such force that it made the room shake. She immediately sunk to the floor in a puddle of tears in the middle of her room. 

All the memories she had with Papyrus came flooding back.  

The first time she’d properly met him. He’d sent application after application to her for months, begging to join the Royal Guard until finally, he decided to go up to her in person. He knocked at her door, introduced himself and once again politely asked to join the Guard. Of course, she’d slammed the door in his face because it was midnight, but when she woke up the next morning, he was still there. His sheer determination was what convinced her to start training him to fight.

And cook, too. After she discovered Papyrus would make the most incompetently  _ nice _ guard to ever exist, it broke her heart to have to reject him. So she began to teach him to cook so hopefully he could do something else with his life.They nearly burnt her house down.

Suddenly, however, she was once again reminded of the day she officially sentenced him. The fear and betrayal in his eyes, the way he tried to explain his motives for going behind her back, the horror on Toriel’s face as she watched him be dragged away, even on the execution stage; the one thing that truly broke her heart:

“Anyone can be great if they try hard enough!”

_ *Slam* _

The sheer memory of the sound of the blade hitting the wood immediately forced the floodgates in her eyes to open up again.

Undyne looked up and saw her reflection in the glass of her window. Sleepless eyes, black, eyeliner-thick tears running down her face…her determination draining from her body…

...Tears?

She rubbed her eye. A thick, dusty substance fell from it.

Horrified, she stared at her hand. She stood up slowly.

Dust, Definitely dust. 

_ Is this what dying feels like? _

She thought she’d been hurt before. That she’d felt the pain of every blade, mace, spear and arrow in existence. She thought losing Papyrus and Alphys together was painful enough.

This was different. This kind of pain hurt like how a bullet wound hurt. Everything, then nothing at all. So much that you can’t feel it. 

“Now now, everyone!” the sickeningly high-pitched voice over the microphone sang. Undyne could hear it from her room. “The knight who betrayed Undyne is dead! If you really wish to attend his funeral, then please line up over there!” The sick joke was met with an uproar of laughter from the crowd. “Otherwise, live happily!”

_ Live happily… _

What a joke. How could she feel happiness ever again? Feel anything ever again?

Whatever emotion, compassion or mercy she was capable of having had been slaughtered along with her best friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I already apologised for Len's death, but this time, we really, really do apologise . . .
> 
> (Okay but guys, it's chapter 15. There are literally 3 chapters left boiiii wat... omg) Anyways, as usual, feel free to tell us what you think! New chapter Wednesday! yeet


	16. Part 16 (Miku)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miku's newest captive will surely provide some answers to aid her in the search for the remnants of the Revolution. However, perhaps she hasn't yet quite grasped what effect executing the wrong person will have on her leadership . . . and her relationship with her strongest ally. Oh well, I guess she'll just have to cross that bridge when she gets to it. For now, interrogation time!

Miku stared down at the photo in front of her, before letting out a disappointed groan.

“Oh, such a pity!” she whined. “She gives me weird vibes, it creeps other people out . . .”

“Yeah, but look at the photo.  There’s no denying it!” Luka exclaimed insistently.

Miku waved her hand dismissively.  “Mm, I know. Well, how should she go then?” she asked the other girl.  

Luka thought for a moment.  “Fire?” 

“That could be good,” Miku replied contemplatively. “We would need to do it in a glass tank or something though.”

“I can organise that with Fukase,” Luka offered.

“Thanks babe!” the blue-haired girl cheered, hugging the other. 

“Can we go arrest her now?” Luka asked, eyes imploringly wide.

“Yeah!”  Miku skipped off, not waiting to see if the pink-haired girl was following her.

 

oOo

 

“It’s number 391, right?”

“Yup!”   


“Can I kick the door down?”

“Heck yeah!”

“Can I use finger guns?”

“HECK YEAH! ONE, TWO, THREE, LET’S GO!”

An almighty crash sounded as the pair did just that, tumbling unceremoniously into the offending citizen’s apartment.  Back to back, finger guns swinging wildly and a lot of incomprehensible yelling on Miku’s part. 

“Bang! Bang, bang!” Luka sounded, breaking out into giggles at the end.  

Miku quickly surveyed the room, although that was mostly unnecessary.  The only other person in the apartment had bright green hair and was standing, deer-in-headlights style, in the middle of the kitchen.  

After a beat where none of the three girls moved, their intended target suddenly seemed to grasp the situation and darted towards them.  Miku prepared herself for an incoming punch, but was jolted instead when the green-haired girl turned side-on to charge her shoulder into her chest.  

“The door!” Miku cried in panic, a sinking feeling in her chest.  Fortunately though, Luka was already one step ahead of her. As soon as the green-haired girl had moved, she had moved to kicked the door shut behind them.  Currently, Miku’s assistant was ducking under a wild arm that had been thrown in her direction, before she stuck a leg out between her assailant and the door.  True to her quick prediction, the girl’s attempt to get out of the apartment was cut short. She landed on the floor with a painful-sounding  _ thud _ , prompting Miku to take the chance to handcuff her.  

“Ah well, that worked out in the end, didn’t it?” she giggled.  

 

oOo

 

_ Wham! _

Silence.

“What is this?” Miku demanded, pointing at the case that she had slammed onto the table.  It was a rectangular box, bound by plain black leather and with silver latches, but that wasn’t the concerning thing.  With one swift motion, the blue-haired girl opened the latches and flicked the lid open, revealing a set of knives. The harsh light above the table reflected off the metal surfaces, causing Miku to squint slightly.

The girl whom she recently arrested was now seated (tied up) on the other side of the table. From under her green bangs, she shot a cold stare at Miku, mouth firm in a disapproving line.   _ It’s a knife, what do you think it is?  _ the mocking glint in her glare seemed to say.  

After a moment of tension where neither spoke, a third person emerged from the shadows in the corner of the room.

“Well, I think that we should try something else,” Luka suggested airly. “She obviously doesn’t want to talk, so . . .”  She trailed off, before suddenly snapping back into attention, fixing their captive with a disarming smile. “Let’s give her some encouragement!”

In the next moment, she pulled out a small device, which appeared to be a broadcast of a security camera feed.  The frame contained a section of the courtyard that had a few wooden benches and tables in it. There was only one person in sight, a blonde girl with a white bow tied around her short hair.  

Miku, whose eyes never left the green-haired girl, noticed the way that panic flitted across her face for a millisecond.     
  
“You’re quite dear friends with Ms Kagamine, aren’t you?” Luka started, grin widening at the hint of desperation that was beginning to creep past the detainee’s cold front. “And you knew her brother too, from what I know.  Pity about what happened to him, isn’t it?”

“Look,” the green-haired girl suddenly growled, this marking her first word throughout the whole interrogation. “Leave Rin out of this.”

“But why would we do that?” Luka asked, tilting her head in a show of confusion. “We need information, and since you don’t seem to want to give it to us-”

“What do you want to know?” the other girl interrupted tonelessly.  

Luka made a noise of happiness, clapping her hands together once before answering simply, “I believe that my friend here asked you a question before I stepped in.”

The girl turned her attention towards Miku, and then towards the knife set, before looking back up again.  “They’re knives.”

Miku blinked once, before feeling an inkling of annoyance creep in.  Pushing it away, she put on a bright smile while prompting, “And where did you get these knives?”

“From a person.”

The smile dropped.

“Which person?”

“If you want a set of your own, I can hook you up.”

_ Whack! _

“Luka!” Miku scolded lightly, eyeing their captive’s cheek, which was already beginning to swell up.  

“Sorry,” her assistant laughed lightly, expression and tone letting both of the other girls that she was not, in fact, sorry.  

“Have you heard of anything called the Revolution?” Miku asked, deciding to be more direct.

“Well that’s an original name,” came the sarcastic reply.

“Give me a proper answer,” Miku demanded.  She was losing more and more of her patience as time went by, and Luka’s approach was looking more appealing.  

“To what?”   


“Listen!” the blue-haired girl snapped. “The little game that you’re playing here is only delaying the inevitable.  We know that there’s a band of you, the others and your merry monster rebel friends, and we are onto your pathetic scheme!  Tell me who is in charge or bunny bow gets the flick!”

The mocking distaste on the green-haired girl’s face was back, and she began to sneer “Tor-” before quickly cutting herself off.  The wide eyes for a second afterwards betrayed the fact that she had slipped up. Miku smiled.  _ Finally. _

“Go on,” she said teasingly, watching the other’s head hang. “Tor . . . iel, perhaps?”

The subject of her questions did not give an answer.  

“Well, Luka, I think our work is done here.”  

 

oOo

 

_ “Toriel is a better leader than you will ever hope to be, you spineless coward.  The only monster around here is you.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Home stretch yall, this is nearly it. Prepare yourselves for blood, sweat and tears in the next chapter, coming Monday . . .


	17. Part 17 (Undyne/Rin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Revolution is here, and the Committee won't even know what's hit them . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 17 HANG ON WHAT--?! No joke I didn't even REALISE that there were literally TWO CHAPTERS left to post...damn. I guess after I finish posting this fic, I can start posting some other stuff that I've written. 
> 
> But for now, hold onto your wigs, have your tissues at the ready and enjoy reading the second last chapter ;-;

“You mean to tell me . . .” the monster uttered, “that Papyrus was  _ innocent  _ . . .”

Her two fellow committee members laughed nervously.

“W-well you see,” Luka stammered from her position seated next to Miku (an extra chair had been added to accommodate for the newest addition), “there may have been some, uh, miscalculations!”

“MISCALCULATIONS?” 

Miku was quick to intervene, while the other members watched on. “Hey, the point is, now we think we’ve got them for real! So nobody needs to worry!” She attempted to give a smile of reassurance to Undyne, but she wasn’t taking any of it.

“He was my  _ friend! _ ”

Luka smirked.

“Little more than ‘friend’ I think. . . if you know what I mean,” she muttered to Miku.

“Oh I don’t know,” the teal-haired girl replied, “so soon after Dino-girl?”

That did it. The committee had finally crossed the line. The spear was stabbed straight into the table, shattering it, causing those present to instinctively jump back. 

“I should have killed you while I had the chance,” was the last thing the monster uttered to Miku, before violently pushing herself up from what remained of the table and slamming the door.

 

oOo

 

“Time for everyone’s favourite part of the day! The executions!” 

Rin could not wait for the day she would never have to hear the tyrant’s shrill voice ever again. If all were to go to plan, after today, she never would.

She just prayed that the Revolution’s “network” would be able to pull off the first stage of the uprising.

“Meet the lovely Toriel! She’s happily going to die first for us all today!”

The sight of a swarm of guards escorting an unfortunate citizen to their death was not an unfamiliar one. The Revolution’s leader was firmly held by two guards, while another two followed as a backup. Several more already waited on the stage at either side.

Rin watched on with anticipation as the monster was securely chained to the post on the stage. Miku laughed.

“Now do bear in mind, this is a test-run! If this whole witch-trials fire thing doesn’t work, we can always go back to the tank idea for tomorrow!”

After a beat, the comment was met with laughs from a few of the guards.

“Anyway . . . whenever you’re ready!”

Rin fidgeted with her hands as the guards prepared to douse their unfortunate victim with the gasoline that had appeared on the stage.

And then the chaos began.

One of the ‘guards’ closest to Toriel, holding the gasoline tank, suddenly threw the contents directly at the group of guards that stood guarding each side of the stage. The other had already undone the chains, and then the fireball that followed had them all frantically attempting to smother themselves. 

Then, from the cells came a flood of rebels. The backup guards would’ve been on them, but were instead hit with two more sizeable fireballs from Toriel. Another then tried to attack, running up from the crowd. The discarded gasoline tank left on the ground promptly met with their head, and they fell unconscious. Gumi staggered back with a sigh. “That is one  _ huge  _ punk.”

The people began cheering, while Miku looked on in shocked horror. For the first time, Rin joined the crowd, because finally, their glee was no longer an act.

“Hey,” one of the rebels called out over the crowd, “unless you want to stick around here, we might’ve found a  _ small _ security flaw in the gate’s general vicinity.”

That was enough of a hint for everyone. Before either the bemused guards or the stunned Miku could do anything, everyone in the courtyard fled.

The stampede of people easily overwhelmed the remaining guards, eventually resulting in them throwing down their arms and running too. Rin looked up to the stage, where Toriel gave her a thumbs-up. The coast was clear. Now all Rin had to do was go join the people and help them through.

But the flash of teal hair turning to run was all it took for Rin’s sense of justice to overwhelm her.

“Rin! Let’s go!” Meiko called out from somewhere near her as she pushed the frantic people in the right direction. 

_ Stick to the plan, Rin, stick to the plan. _

But the urge was too strong.

That tyrant was the reason why so many people were dead. Why Toriel had nearly been killed right there and then.

Why Papyrus was dead.

_ Why Len is dead… _

She glanced between her two allies, tried to telepathically communicate some sort of apology before rushing into the building, salvaging one of the guards’ discarded weapons on the way.

 

oOo

 

“What the hell is going on?” the red-haired boy gasped; out of breath from running. Mayu gripped his arm like a lost puppy, while Una loosely barricaded the doors of the Committee room with a chair.

“Those guards are absolute  _ garbage _ !” Una huffed. “Where’s Miku and Fishsticks anyway?”

Rin listened to all this from around the corner. Now that she was really here, she couldn’t help second-guessing herself. Maybe she should just go back and help the people, like she was meant to. 

“Honestly, they should’ve just gotten rid of that green-haired girl as soon as she was arrested. Then at least we’d have one less lunatic to deal with.”

“ _ And _ that blonde girl she was friends with. Rin?”

_ It’s not worth it, just get out before they notice you. _

“At least we got her brother out of the way. Good riddance.”

_ That  _ got Rin’s blood boiling. She stiffened, before all thought of turning back evaporated. 

The doors crashed open. Rin’s expression was stoic as she marched into the room, kicking aside the upturned chair that was between her and the Committee.

“Which _ ever _ of you people know where that teal-haired  _ PUNK  _ is-!”

“HEY, who do you think you are?” Una interrupted huffily, hands on her hips.

“ _ TELL ME! _ ” Rin shouted, jabbing the end of the weapon directly at the trio, resulting in frantic shouts of “Hey-!” and “Calm down!”

“Look, we don’t know where she is! Okay?” Fukase quickly interjected, holding out his hockey stick defensively. “We don’t know where anyone is!”

“We know just as little as you!” was Mayu’s contribution to the conversation, peeping out from behind Fukase. “We don’t know anything!”

Rin clenched her fist, breathing heavily.

_ Look at them, _ Rin’s passive side said. _ They’re just as scared as you. They don’t know where she is, they’re not going to hurt you. Just leave them alone and go help the people escape. _

_ Just leave them alone . . . _

Suddenly, a whirl of motion appeared on the edge of her vision, and she snapped into action.  The dynamite within her soul, after so long, finally exploded. That boy who’d just tried to attack her while she was off-guard was then crying out a flurry of apologetic words that meant nothing to her. He staggered back, trying to wrench the hockey stick Rin didn’t know she had caught back out of her hands. 

And before anyone had processed what was happening, Rin had slammed the stick into Fukase’s head. Then he was on the ground, and the blonde was striking him once, twice, three times . . .

“FUKASE!”   


“OH MY-!”

She wasn’t even thinking. She was entranced in a dizzy fit of rage. 

With every blow, part of the pain, agony and suffering that had been holed up inside her was being thrown like rocks. Every rock was a weight off her chest.

_ Four, five, six, seven, eight . . . _

Red. Everything was red. She couldn’t even hear, or at least distinguish, the whirlwind of voices crying out all around her. All the noise was nothing but a ringing in her ears.

“RIN!”

_ Twenty four, twenty five, twenty six, twenty seven . . .  _

“Rin, what are you doing?” 

Someone was trying to hold her back. Nothing could quench her rage, not until everything that the Committee had done to so many was taken out on this boy.

“Rin, stop!”

_ Twenty nine, thirty, thirty one, thirty two . . . _

_ Thirty three . . .  _

Rin finally dropped the stick, panting. Meiko and Gumi had their arms around her.

“This is not who we are.”

The final two members of the Committee were still standing where they were, paralyzed with horror. Leaning against her allies, Rin’s eyes drifted to the ground where the sight of the bloody mess that was once her assailant sent a small pulse of shock through her body. 

_ I killed him. _

What was Rin feeling? Regretful? Empowered? Or was it just a neutral, dull feeling of emptiness that came with finally letting out the pent up emotions inside her.

“Rin, are you okay?” Gumi asked.

The question seemed so out of place in the situation, considering the fact that Gumi herself had just been broken out of prison and there was  _ literally a corpse _ in the middle of the room that not even five minutes ago was standing right in front of her. 

“I’m fine,” was the blunt response.

Suddenly, there was a flurry of feet and the two girls bustled out of the room, taking off down the hallway. Sensing Rin’s muscles tensing, Meiko gave her a warning glare.

“You’ve done enough. Let us deal with them, you get back to the fence and help widen the hole.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "This is so sad. Alexa, play 'Hop, Step, Instant Death!'"
> 
> Last chapter coming on Thursday . . . heck idek if I'm ready for it tbh, and I WROTE the thing. But as always, let us know what you think!


	18. Part 18 (Rin/Undyne/Miku)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of Rin, Undyne, and Miku's stories. Was all that had happened really worth it in the end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "It'sss the finallll chapterrrrrr" *off-key kazoo*
> 
> Before we get to the final chapter, I really just wanna thank yall for the support on this series. This was the first work that I've posted on here and I'm so happy that so many of you guys enjoyed it! As mentioned in the first chapter, this was over a year in the making, so once again, thanks so much for reading and supporting it! Hopefully, you guys will enjoy some of the other works I'm planning on posting, too! ^-^
> 
> As for now, sit back, relax, grab your tissues, glue your wigs and enjoy the final chapter of Happyfell :)

It was chaos.  They were finally through.  People rushed past, jostling one another in order to pass the gap faster.  The rest of the Committee was in shambles, if all had gone according to plan on Meiko’s end, but there was still an uncertainty that lingered in the air and fuelled the people’s panic to escape.  Everyone had endured far too much to be locked up again just as the path to freedom was visible. 

_ Rin _ had endured far too much.  

And yet, she wasn’t a part of the surging crowd.  As a member of the rebellion, this was her duty. It was part of the plan.  She had to stay by the hole, and guide everyone else through. If trouble came, she had to be the one to get help or try and fight it off.  These people were relying on her to see them through to the end. 

Maybe she had lost everything when Len died, but the rebellion had given her a new purpose.  Rin was still alert for danger, but she allowed her thoughts to wander a bit as she considered what the future could look like.  She hadn’t been long out of school before all of this had started. She and Len had been living with their parents, picking up jobs here and there to gain work experience and money before they entered university.   _ Is that still what I want?   _

What was the point, really, if the reason she had gotten this far wasn’t here anymore?  As much as she knew that she had energised Len (like all of those times she had woken him up by singing obnoxiously to get him out of bed in time for school), her brother had been her best friend (his voice of reason was always there to stop her from doing anything stupid, and he always knew what to say when she was sad).  

Since her parents had died, Rin and Len had been given the family home in their wills.  But did she want to go back to that house, full of ghosts of the past? Or rather, could she?  

Rin shook her head to clear her thoughts.  There was time to figure everything out later.  For now, everyone in sight was nearly out, but she could hear gunshots.  Every fibre of her being screamed at her to run back into the complex, to make sure that her comrades were alright.  However, she knew that she had to leave. The people outside still depended on her. She couldn’t be reckless again. She had to stick to the plan.  

And so, following the last person, she ran.

 

oOo

 

Long ago, two races ruled over earth: Humans and Monsters.

One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. 

They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell; a barrier only someone with a powerful soul could surpass.

Many years later, a human found her way underground. Fueled by her inner bloodlust, she slaughtered almost every monster she encountered. 

Enraged, a monster set out to destroy this human who dared enter their domain. However, she spared them on one condition:

That she help the monsters break the barrier and retake their lost surface.

She thought this was all for the best, but she found herself absorbed by this new life she had created for herself. However, she had to persist. She would never let down her cause. 

But eventually, the monster found she had to make a choice. Either continue to wreak havoc on the people who had imprisoned her and the monsters for so many years, or give it up and finally make peace. 

After choosing the former, pride over her morals, was when she realised…

...

...she could never go back...

...

_ Get up. _

Undyne shook herself awake. 

Did they...knock her out?

_ How did you let them do that, you weak punk?  _

Her head pounded. Propping herself up on one elbow, she gazed around her surroundings.

The place seemed...familiar. And not in a reassuring way. She’d only ever seen the outside of the cells…

...but this wasn’t the outside of a cell.

She shook her head, trying to shake herself awake. Or awaken the rest of her brain at the very least.

“We can’t kill her,” someone’s voice echoed in her mind. A memory. Past events…

_ The revolution. _

“We can’t just leave her here, either. We can’t have her running off and warning the others. She’s part of the Committee.”

Mercy.

The very reason she was still alive.

The very reason  _ they _ should still be alive…

Maybe this was some cruel joke on her. Maybe this whole thing was some elaborate nightmare.

Did she seriously kill her best friend for some power?

She sucked in a sharp breath, attempting to force the memory to the back of her brain, but it didn’t work. She let out a small sob before burying her face in her hands.

_ I am so sorry. _

_ Papyrus, Alphys, Asgore…  _

_ I failed you all again. _

 

oOo

 

Round . . . and round . . . and round . . . and round . . . and round . . .

Spinning was such a great thing.  Miku felt like spinning. In the silence of the complex, the teal-haired girl stood up from her desk.  

“Luka?” she called.  

Almost instantaneously, the pink-haired girl materialised at the door.  She smiled. “Yes?”

Miku grinned, taking a few steps towards Luka.  She leaned into her ear, whispering, “Would you like to spin with me?”  

In response, Luka linked their arms together.   _ Good.   _ Miku strolled out of the office, contemplating where to go.  Idly, she passed the staircase that led up to her balcony, but then decided that she wanted to go up them.  She glanced at Luka, and they both nodded and ascended the staircase together. 

At the top, the staircase opened up to a nicely sized platform, which had barriers along one side at about hip-height.  There was a gentle breeze which ruffled Miku’s hair and brushed past her arms. The sky was an expansive blue, with no clouds in sight.  The only sounds that could be heard were the sighing of the wind and their own breathing. 

It was nice.  

Almost absentmindedly, Miku turned to face Luka, grabbing one of her hands with one hand and placing the other around her shoulder.  The pink-haired girl did the same. In the echoing silence, the two started to move, back and forth, to an unheard beat. Their swaying movements filled Miku with a feeling of contentment, like she could stay here forever.  Other people were overrated, really. 

Suddenly, her foot landed on Luka’s.  As Miku let out of squeak of surprise, Luka started to giggle.  It was a nice laugh. The blue-haired girl joined in after a moment, with her own tinkling voice.  Spinning, then. They were spinning, round and round, laughing. It was an absurd situation, but that was life, wasn’t it?  One strange, meaningless event after another. She could spend the rest of her life up here, spinning, and it would still mean nothing.  

_ It’s a beautiful day outside. _

Spinning . . . spinning . . . spinning.  Miku let go of Luka’s hand to embrace her tightly while they span.  They were awfully close to the edge now, spinning. She vaguely remembered asking it to be made of glass, so that she could see everything that went on below.  Now, the lack of a visible barrier made the ground seem enticingly near. It was calling to her, drawing her closer. Evidently, Luka felt it too, as she leaned backwards into it and giggled again with glee, before standing back up.  Spinning, spinning, leaning again, further this time. Tipping . . .

Falling.  

_ Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. _

_ On days like this, kids like me . . . _

_. . . should be burning in hell. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ahhhhhh, what a good ending!"
> 
> ...
> 
> umm.....what now?
> 
> ...
> 
> ..... 
> 
> :)


End file.
